Attack on Titan: What if
by mytrashself
Summary: A collection of snk one-shots/AUs, feel free to submit requests and ideas! Rated T for now but rating may change. Every ship i can think of will be included! (Please review it too!)
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Chapter 1!

Rated T

Eremika: Netflix and chill?

Mikasa knew she was in love with Eren, but why did it seem so hard to say? She sat next to him in almost every class at school and lived next door to him. Ever since they were little they'd met up at the weekends and done something fun together. These days they just seemed to hang around the shops and get lunch every now and then. She missed him when he was gone and always treasured the precious hours they spent together. She tried to tell herself it was stupid. Anyway, Armin told her Eren was dating Sasha now... but she had to tell him how she felt.

It was a hot June day at St. Maria Secondary (I'm British so they are now) and Mikasa was sat in English, fanning herself with her book. "Damn hot, isn't it?" She said to Eren. Maybe it was just the heat, but Mikasa could swear she felt her face turn red as Eren turned to face her.

"Yeah, I guess.." Eren awkwardly looked at her as Mikasa blushed. "Hey, how about you come over to my place after school?"

Mikasa's vision went blurry, she felt herself falling down, down, down. She landed in Eren's lap and opened her eyes, dazed and confused. She found herself staring straight into Eren's beautiful eyes. She then realized where her head was, and tumbled off of his lap and down onto the floor. As fate would have it, Mikasa had passed out from the heat almost instantly after Eren had basically asked her on a date. It was a few minutes before she properly came around, and she found herself lying on the floor of her English room, with Eren looking worriedly over her. He smiled when he saw her opening her eyes. "There you are!" He smiled at her once again and averted his gaze, as not to seem too happy.

Eren had heard the rumors about himself and Sasha going around the school, but they weren't true. Even Armin, his best friend, believed them. He knew that Jean had started them to avert Mikasa into dating him instead, but Eren wasn't having it. He'd been in love with Mikasa for the past three years, and had waited for the right moment to tell her. Every single time he tried, Jean or Krista or Marco would pop up and distract them from his question. On an impulsive decision, he'd decided to ask her in that English lesson. But, as fate would have it, Mikasa collapsed the moment he asked her. He was secretly happy she'd fallen into his lap, and had been looking forward to maybe getting to stroke her hair or something. But again, fate screwed him over and made Mikasa realize where she was and fall straight onto the floor. He made it his job to look after her for the 5 minutes she was out, and tried to gently wake her numerous times.

A few minutes after Mikasa came round, her parents were called, and she was sent home. Eren went throughout the rest of the day almost kicking himself for not asking her earlier on in the lesson. But he wasn't gonna give her up, he waited until he got home and grabbed his phone from his bag. He sent her a quick text and eagerly waited for her reply.

Mikasa was woken up from her sleep by a small ping coming from her phone. The first thing she noticed when she turned it on was the time. 3:16? She'd been sleeping for 4 hours. There was a notification from Eren on her lock screen, she quickly unlocked her phone to see it.

'Hey, how r u doing?'

It could've meant something... he used hey instead of hi and spoke in text speak. She always seemed to do that when she texted him.

'I'm good. wt did i miss?'

'Not much, Mr Revaille went on a bit though lol'

'lol XD'

'Do u wanna come over this evening?'

'ya sure!'

'Netflix and chill?'

'sounds great!'

Netflix and chill, huh? Eren was proud of his wording. He knew Mikasa spent most of her time on the internet, so maybe she knew what that meant. If she did, she didn't act like it.

At 7 pm, Mikasa took the very small walk next door to Eren's house. He answered the door and invited her up to his room. He did really mean Netflix, but the chill part was a bit more complicated. They couldn't cuddle, or lie down, so they were stuck in this awkward sitting position.

"I know this might sound weird, but do you wanna, like, cuddle?..." Eren nervously asked, doing his best to avoid eye contact.

"Ok, that would be nice..." Eren lay back on the bed and Mikasa rested her head on his chest.

"Y'know, I really like you... A lot" Eren said, trying to sound cool.

"I like you too... A lot!" Mikasa giggled, and propped herself up on her elbow.

Eren leaned down, while Mikasa looked up. They felt their lips collide and melted into the kiss. Mikasa climbed to sit on Eren's lap, cupping his face in her hands. They broke the kiss for a second and smiled at each other. They both knew in their hearts that this would become something very beautiful

The next day, Mikasa was back in school. She walked in with Eren and couldn't stop smiling the whole way to school. Sitting next to each other was no longer complete torture, and it became pure bliss. They met by the shops every Saturday and always hung out. Jean still tried to get Mikasa to love him, but nothing could distract her. Eren and Mikasa were finally together, and nothing could break the apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated K

Anyone: You are my sunshine…

I'm so, so sorry…

Add your OTP to this life ruining chapter!

He walked over and turned on my old record player, the familiar static-y sound filled the tent, but it couldn't block out what was going on outside. The sounds of small bombs zipping through the air and landing on the ground consumed everything else that was going on. I heard the first few chords being played as he reached out his hand.

"Dance with me, please."

I took his hand and he pulled me close. I could hear the terrifying sound of his shaky breathing. He was never nervous. He always stood tall and protected me, and the rest of us. We lost everyone else. We were lucky to have each other.

"You are my sunshine…"

He sang the words in my ear, his voice shook with sadness as he knew what was going to happen. A bomb fell, way too close. I felt the tent shake with its force. He held me tighter, just for a second as we both started to cry.

"My only sunshine…"

He sang the next words with a scared voice, almost too scared. He used to stare death right in the face and torment fate. He somehow pulled through all of that, to be left underneath a piece of flimsy fabric with me, the one person he loved the most. I loved him, so much.

"You make me happy…"

We pulled apart to face each other, his hands cupped my cheeks and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. I laughed a sob away, and did the same to him. His usually bright eyes now dull and sad, his smile had faded into a shaky expression. I heard a bomb even closer. The ground shook and the single candle fell over. He pulled us back together as I rested my head on his shoulder. My stomach was in knots as I prepared for what was to come.

"When skies are grey…"

The sky was a murky colour from smog and rainclouds, he always used to tell me I brightened everything up perfectly. I could almost hear the sobs in his voice as he sung away the tears. My strong, brave man was now a small, crying wreck, but I was the same. We both knew what was coming, the inevitability of it was scary. We'd always been inseparable and even before the end came we stuck together like glue. My heart pounded with fear, and I could feel the same beat coming from his chest. I gripped his hand tighter and braced myself for anything.

"Please don't take…"

A loud, threatening noise came from right next to us. The aftermath blew the tent almost off the ground. I held his face in my left hand, using my right to grip onto his hand tightly. I stared at every detail of him, aware he would be the last thing I ever saw. I leaned in to seal our terrifying fate, and I kissed him one last time.

As we pulled away, he tried to sing the last few words of the song.

"My sunshi-"

He stopped as an impending boom filled our ears. I gripped his body as tight as I could as the ground caved in beneath us.

This was the end.


	3. Ereri 1

Ereri: Apocalypse

Enjoy! : )

"I CAN'T KILL YOU. I JUST CAN'T!"

He screamed at me. I didn't blame him, he loved me anyway.

"Eren, you have to."

"Levi please don't make me! I can't do this to you."

A tear fell down his cheek. It was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. In the three years we'd been running away together he'd never shed a tear at anything. Even when Mikasa and Armin killed themselves, unwilling to live in this cruel world. When Hanji had been bitten he'd stayed strong, hugged her goodbye and pushed her off the boat. When Connie and Sasha had been swarmed by those, those creatures, and shared their last kiss together, Eren had shouted at them to run, but had just been angry afterwards. Levi never cried. He must've really loved me.

"Look, Erwin bit me! You couldn't shoot him so I did! He bit me, OK? I sacrificed myself for you! Jean and Marco and Petra are waiting. Just kill me and go escape this place and be free!"

"I. Won't. DO IT!"

He was acting like a child who wouldn't give up his toy. I could see the pain in his eyes as he refused to lift up the gun. Most of the people we loved were dead, save three who had managed to abandon their emotions and mercilessly kill anything that got in their way. I stood up, feeling the blood start to seep out from the bite in my arm.

"Look at me, please."

"Don't try and force me to kill you, because I won't!"

Eren's face was a mixture of rage and despair. I could almost see the images flashing through his mind. The horrible moment when he'd seen his mother die, the blood spattered across the streets of what was once his home.

"Eren, you have to listen to me! I promise I'm the last one who has to die. Their nuking the place, just get out and evacuate with the survivors. They're taking everyone to America. You'll be safe there. You can start a new life."

"But my life's gone. My sister and best friend are dead. Everyone who stayed with us is gone. I only have you! Petra and Marco and Jean… I barely know them! I've known you for years…"

"And look where it ends! In the place that it started, our school. Remember all of the fun times? Remember when Mikasa beat up that kid who was annoying you? What was his name, Aluo? A-and when Sasha ate everyone's food on a dare! That was fun, wasn't it?"

Eren giggled lightly and wiped away a tear, "Yeah, that was quite fun…" I saw the gorgeous smile I loved return to his face

"There it is! My Eren Jaeger…"

I felt my eyes burn with tears, and my head started to hurt.

"I can feel it now. Eren, I'm sorry, but you have to do this."

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!?" He screamed at me. The sheer sound of his voice made me back off. I hit the wall, I slid down and onto the floor.

"You think I want this, Jaeger?" I said to him, starting to cry.

"We were going to escape, together! We were going to finally be free and put all of this behind us! I want to spend my life with you, but it really doesn't look like that's going to happen!" the tears were streaming down my face now, I could feel my vision going blurry "Look, in less than five minutes I will be a flesh eating zombie! I will try to kill you and you need to kill me first. You deserve to live. I did a stupid thing and deserve to die…"

His face crumpled and he dropped the gun. A fountain of tears fell from his eyes. "No, no NO! I can't let this happen!" He sobbed. "I love you, Levi, too much to let this happen to you!"

I used my last scrap of energy to haul myself up, grabbing the gun as I went.

"This is for the good of humanity, Eren. I'm dangerous now."

He finally took the gun from me. I moved against the wall and watched him lift it. "I will always love you. And I'm so, so sorry for what I'm about to do."

"I know, and I'll see you again at some point, don't you worry, Eren!"

"You'll see me sooner than you think, Levi…"

"Wait, Wh-"

The sound of gunshot cut me off as I felt a searing pain shoot through me, I had just enough life left to see him lift the gun to his own head.

"NO!" I shouted with my last breath. Another shot rang through the air. Eren fell down next to my body. I had just enough life left to see Petra, Jean and Marco run into the room and see our bodies. Then it switched to black.


	4. Dorm AU

Chapter 4

The Dorms.

Ships: several

My dorm is filled with weird people. A bunch of nerds who dress up in weird costumes and pretend to fight giants they call 'titans'. Don't get me wrong, I join in as well, but it gets a bit strange sometimes.

There's a boy called Eren, his room is directly below mine. I hear him shouting angry things sometimes. His mother got killed in a car crash when he was nine, so he's never been quite alright. He's fun though. If you're friends with him he's a laugh. He always hangs out with this girl, Mikasa. I think they hooked up a few times last year, but we made a vow never to talk about that… he's friends with most people in our year and has some incredible stories to tell. He's worth hanging out with if you get the chance.

So then there's Mikasa. As I said, she spends all of her time with Eren and seems protective towards him. Her parents are dead. I heard from someone they got killed by these freaks who wanted to kidnap Mikasa. I don't know if that's true though. I'm pretty sure she hates me, despite acting the exact same way around everyone else, even her cousin, Levi. She says some quite mean things sometimes. But I guess she just has a type. Eren confided in me a few months ago that he has a huge crush on her. It's pretty obvious that they're both mad about each other.

Armin is loved by everyone, he's this tiny little blonde boy with a weird haircut who's nice and friendly to everyone. He's also a genius. His GPA in high school was ridiculous and he's hired by multiple people to do their homework. I love him, he's fun to hang out with and says some amazing things. I know he's gonna go far in life. He just needs more confidence, and needs to stop relying on other people.

Ymir and Christa are polar opposites. Ymir is cold, yet does everything to protect her Christa. Christa is a warm, little bundle of happiness. She helps everyone when they feel sad, she seems like an amazing person. Ymir appears to be selfish and cynical, but at times can open up a little more. We've discovered that you have to get her really, REALLY drunk for that to happen though, so I guess that's less of her true self.

Levi cares for few people, seemingly no one but his girlfriend Petra, and his friends, Erwin and Hanji. He's sometimes nice to me, I guess, he makes me dinner if it's just us in the dorm. He is especially cold towards Mikasa, showing zero feelings of caring or friendship towards her. I guess they never got along when they were younger. I still have no idea why he plays along with everyone's dumb games, despite it being a year and a half since we started. There's a disturbing story about something that happened in freshman year involving him, Eren, Annie Leonhart and a tree… I don't want to go into detail.

Jean and Marco share the only room on the top floor. As my room is directly underneath theirs, I can hear all of the stuff they do up there. Most of it is ok, just video game rage and studying and stuff. But sometimes it gets weird. And I mean rhythmic thumping and really odd sounds. For a while, everyone thought Jean was in love with Mikasa, but when she hooked up with Eren once, I think his love for Mikasa became hatred for Eren. Marco looks after everyone, like Christa he's always kind. He mostly tends to Connie and Sasha after they go to a few too many parties and become quite entertaining. They're cool guys, and I have a feeling they are very gay.

Sasha is my roommate, and Connie is her 'best friend' who sleeps over a few too many times a week. I way too often wake up to see Connie stumbling shirtless out of the room at 6 in the morning. Sasha pretends like there's nothing happening, but everyone knows the truth. They mess around constantly, jumping on sofas and taking shots before classes. I love the two of them, and they love everyone as well, cheering people up and making us all smile. Once, I think they got so drunk that they started throwing textbooks onto the bonfire. It's best to keep them sober if possible…

Annie, Reiner and Bertolt always travel in their pack of three. It's entertaining to see them, as the two boys are both absolute giants, whereas Annie is a 4' 11 tall blond baby, with a seething hatred for everyone. They're pretty shifty, and they don't often play along with our games, but if you get to know Reiner and Bertolt, they can be absolute sweethearts, helping you out if you need something. Annie on the other hand is harder to connect with. I think Armin is the only one who has managed to get around her cold exterior, and I see them sometimes sitting together at breakfast. Armin sometimes gives her reassuring smiles, I think he knows something we don't. I want to get on her good side, I've heard she's pretty good at fighting.

My dorm is filled with weird and wonderful people, but I wish them all the best for their futures. I really hope I can stay in touch with them in the future, but for now, we'll keep playing our funny games and writing our strange stories.


	5. Promise

**Eremika: Do you promise?**

 **Hey guys! It's been months since I updated this but here is a new chapter! It's not exactly an AU, just some little Eremika things I came up with.**

 **844- two months after Mikasa was rescued.**

"Eren,"

"What?"

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

Mikasa sat on the riverbank next to Eren, wondering if she should ask him. It was quite out of character for Mikasa to be so bold with her feelings, and Eren knew that. At that point, Mikasa was often too scared to say anything other than "thank you" or "hello", despite her sometimes violent or angry outbursts.

"No… I've never been very good at loving people…" Eren replied after a pause.

"Would you maybe want to kiss me?"

Eren looked surprised, he thought of Mikasa in a way that was not quite friend and not quite crush. It was that weird point where he thought she was amazing, but wasn't completely sure about it.

"OK, why not?" Eren blushed and looked up. Mikasa had the start of a smile on her mouth, as they both leaned in for a short and awkward kiss.

 **845- three months before the fall of Shiganshina**

Eren and Mikasa made a pact, every day, no matter what, they had to kiss each other once. It had started off as just a funny thing, but even at ten they had fallen in love with each other, both too scared to tell the other. Eren sat in a tree, waiting for Mikasa to climb and join him. Armin had had to leave early, something about his grandad being ill. Mikasa finally reached the top, greeted by Eren's smiling face.

"Even in a dress you're still incredible at this!" Eren took her hand as they sat up there. Mikasa looked at him and saw the boy who'd saved her, the boy who had taken her into his life and showed her the way through the city and comforted her when she was sad, and she saw the boy she loved with all her heart. Mikasa gazed into his eyes, and leant into a kiss.

"Two in one day, huh? What's the occasion?" Eren joked.

"Nothing," Mikasa replied, "Just feeling good today."

 **845- The day of the fall**

"Eren…" Mikasa woke up the groggy Eren, who was currently lying under a tree inside Wall Maria.

"What… Time is it?" Eren asked, the bright sun almost blinding him.

"About 1, I'm not quite sure…"

Eren looked at her face and smiled. He loved this girl more than words could say. She defended him, she was beautiful, and she was so strong it was unbelievable. Eren sat up and looked around, the pile of firewood he had collected lay next to him, the breeze gently blew the leaves on the ground into the air, before spiralling back down to the ground. Eren quickly kissed Mikasa on the cheek, something he rarely did. Mikasa rubbed the spot on her face with a smile.

"Come on, we've gotta get back home."

 **Inside the refugee camps- 845-847**

Even on the toughest days, and days without any food, Eren and Mikasa somehow managed to find a second alone to share the kisses that they both looked forward to. Eren was prone to falling asleep in weird places, and that was usually where Mikasa found him, and the two had their moments.

It was a terrifying day when they decided to enlist in the military, Eren was scared of losing his best friend and the girl he loved. Mikasa feared losing the only two people left in her life, and Armin feared not being strong enough the make it through, and having to leave his friends.

 **First day of training- 847**

Eren waited by the shed for Mikasa, wanting to see how she looked in her uniform. As she stepped out, Eren no longer saw the little girl who protected him at all costs, but he saw a soldier who was ready to do their duty for humanity. Mikasa turned around to see Eren leaning against the building, a smile on his face.

"Looking nice!"

"We're not here to look nice, Eren."

"I guess it's just a bonus that I'm in love with the most beautiful girl here then…"

"Y-you're in love with me?"

Eren stepped back, not quite realising what he'd said. Was it not obvious? They'd had the kissing thing for two years already.

"Oh, u-um maybe? I don't know, i-if you don't feel the same I won't mention it again!"

Mikasa stepped towards him, she grabbed his face before pulling him into a long and passionate kiss. The blissful feeling washed over both of them. They had found love in so much pain, and that made them inseparable.

They eventually broke apart, only after hearing a cough from behind them, and turning around to see one of their new comrades, Marco, standing there with an impatient look on his face.

"Come on, lovebirds, everyone's waiting."

Eren and Mikasa shared a smile before hurrying off to join the others.

 **Part way through training- 849**

Eren and Mikasa, along with the other trainees, were passing through a small town inside Wall Rose on their way to a training facility.

"CADETS! For the night, we will all be staying in tents in the fields. Find a group of three and start pitching when we arrive!"

Of course, Eren and Mikasa couldn't share a tent, but that night, they snuck out to meet each other under the stars. The nights were often completely pitch black in the vast fields and farmlands of Wall Rose, and that night was no different. But the sky was clear and every star and planet was shining bright in the sky.

"The stars may be gorgeous, but you'll always be, uh, better?" Eren cursed himself for listening to Reiner's advice about how to impress girls. By then, everyone knew about their little thing. Marco had told Jean, and Jean had told Mina, and Mina had told the entire girls' dorm, and the entire girls' dorm had told the rest of the boys' dorm. Eren put his head against the wall and closed his eyes when Hannah poked her head around the door to shout the news. The boys all ran up to Eren and congratulated him on scoring such a beauty, but he didn't want to listen.

Mikasa looked at Eren and held in a giggle. "That's sweet," she said, "But you don't need to say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll always be here for you, I'll always protect you, no matter what, and most of all I will always love you."

Eren looked up at his girlfriend, before pulling her in for another long kiss. The two of them sank to their knees beneath the stars, their eyes closed and their minds rushing.

 **850- Night of the graduation ceremony**

After Jean had snuck in some alcohol and everyone was slightly tipsy, they decided to play a dangerous game of 'tell or do', something they'd invented two years previously. When the game got around to Eren, it was obvious what was gonna happen. Tell? If he and Mikasa had ever had sex. Do? Kiss Mikasa in front of everyone. He wasn't really up for confessing his personal life, so he decided to do. Of course he was right, and Jean shouted out his task:

"KISS HER, EREN, KISS HER IN FRONT OF ALL OF US AND PROVE YOU'RE NOT A PUSSY!"

Eren giggled nervously and looked at Mikasa for assurance that this was OK.

"Fuck it, it's our last day!" Mikasa said. Drunk Mikasa was more outspoken and somehow nicer than sober Mikasa. Eren grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, Mikasa placed her hands on Eren's face and kissed him deeply. The trainees cheered and whistled, and as they pulled away from each other, they giggled and blushed.

Now as Mikasa was stood next to Eren, it was still her turn next.

"Tell…" She said, somehow knowing what was coming.

"HAVE YOU AND EREN EVER HAD SEX?!" shouted Connie from amongst the crowd.

"Yes."

 **The next day- right before the Battle of Trost**

Panic had consumed everyone, there were people rushing around, people throwing up in gutters, and people so scared they were close to suicide. Jean and Eren had had a loud shouting match, as Mikasa watched on, obviously on Eren's side.

"DAMMIT MIKASA!" Eren shouted at her, something he rarely did. But in his anger it was all he could do. As he looked up and saw Mikasa's hurt expression, he immediately regretted it.

"Am I really a burden?" Mikasa almost had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mikasa… I don't know what came over me… Please just, forget I said that,"

Mikasa knew when Eren apologised he always meant it sincerely and she could never stay mad at him for long.

"OK, it's just you scare me sometimes Eren…"

"Does this help?"

Eren pulled her in for a kiss, knowing this could potentially be their last. He wasn't concerned about her safety, he knew no matter what she could survive. But sometimes he could be reckless, and that could get him killed. As they pulled away, they were both on the verge of crying.

"Good luck, maniac."

"Good luck, beauty."

Just hours later, Mikasa knelt down, clinging on to Eren and crying her eyes out. She could hardly bear to think that she'd almost lost him back there. Their kiss hadn't been their last, but after what had happened, there could only be a few more left.

 **The day the rest of them joined the scouts**

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Eren shouted after his friends. It had been such a shock to see them there, he hadn't thought that many of them would join up, but he was wrong. As soon as Mikasa heard his voice, tears were brought to her eyes. She and Armin were the first two to reach him, and immediately Mikasa grabbed Eren's hand.

"Did they hurt you? Have they performed cruel experiments on you? That pipsqueak took it way too far this time…"

"Captain Levi? No, no he's cool. I'm just glad you guys are here right now to be honest." Eren didn't tell them how he was restrained every night.

"Eren! Great to see you!"

"How ya holding up?"

Eren was beyond glad to see everyone there, but he needed to talk to Mikasa in private. Later that night, after begging Petra to let him out, Eren found the place he'd agreed to meet Mikasa at. The moment they saw each other, they ran into each other's arms and clung tight.

"I'm glad you're alive." Mikasa sobbed. Eren pulled back and looked at her face, before kissing her for the number of days they'd spent apart.

"What if you get killed though? You're property now Eren, can you escape somehow?"

"I haven't been sold Mikasa! Just please, calm down. I'm safe, Levi and the others aren't too harsh on me. Train here, and don't get killed on the expedition, alright?" Eren held her face and looked into Mikasa's dark eyes.

"Just for you, maniac."

And every night before the expedition, they met in that exact spot.

 **Return to Karanese District**

Eren lay in the wagon, draped in the survey corps cape he had longed to own. Mikasa knelt next him, a concerned look on her face. When Eren finally woke up, he almost bolted upright before Mikasa gently pushed him down.

"Where's the female titan?"

"She got away, Eren…"

"What?! No!"

"I'm sorry, just try to rest for now."

Mikasa gently bent down and kissed his forehead, before taking his hand for the rest of the journey back. Eren was horrible at crying. He had always thought it was a sign of weakness. When Eren felt the tears start falling down his cheeks, he lifted his arm to cover his face. Mikasa felt his pain when Eren cried, and she sat down properly and gently stroked his hand. Eren tried his hardest to control his sobs, but they were there, uncontrollable and devastating, not just for him.

 **After Stohess**

"Jean, Armin, Mikasa, come on!"

Jean and Armin started to leave the room, Mikasa stayed by Eren's bedside, holding his hand.

"You coming Mikasa?" Armin asked.

"I think I'll stay here."

Armin gave Mikasa a smile meaning 'oh I know your game'. Mikasa scowled at him, and he walked out. Even though for him it was basically impossible, being on Mikasa's bad side was a horrible idea.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK, just come here, please?"

Mikasa looked confused, before Eren moved over and gestured to the spot beside him. Mikasa sat next to him in the bed, before they both leaned in for a deep and loving 'I'm glad you're alive' kiss. The two of them lay down, holding onto each other, never wanting to let go.

"When this is over, I'm gonna marry you, Mikasa Ackerman."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you, after all."

Mikasa smiled, a true, big smile, and started to fall asleep, lying next to the boy she loved. It was a simple moment of happiness in those days of despair, and one they would treasure forever.

 **AAAAAHHHHHH I GOT FEELS FROM MY OWN WRITING! If you enjoyed this sorta thing, give me ideas on what ships to do next ^_^**


	6. Truth or dare

**Truth or dare with the 104** **th** **(well, some of them)**

 **Ships: various**

 **I have a new plan, if I can't find a fic I want, I WRITE IT! Anyway, I'm gonna be writing some stories set inside the trainee camp, and they may have a bit of smut in them, but not much ^_^**

Reiner, Connie and Jean sat in a bed at night, bored out of their minds. Eren and Mikasa had run off to get some supplies, and Marco and Armin were on lookout outside. Who knew playing truth or dare could be so risky? Annie was being completely pestered by Sasha, who was trying to stick stickers over everything. Bertolt, Ymir and Christa were sat on another bed, trying to have a quiet conversation. On hot, sticky summer nights, they always took the opportunity to sneak into the empty dorm and play some sort of filthy drinking game. In the past, two people had broken limbs, four of them had ended up having to take a week off from training, and all of them had gotten horrifically hungover to the point where they no longer refused the dares.

"I GOT IT!" Eren shouted as he ran inside with a smile on his face, clutching three bottles of whisky. Mikasa followed close behind, holding permanent pens and stolen makeup. Marco and Armin closed and locked the door behind them, walking over to the beds. Everyone arranged themselves in a circle, and started dealing out the alcohol.

"Can we not do this now? We could just wait until someone refuses…" Christa was the biggest lightweight in the group, so the boys gave her absurd dares she was sure to refuse, until she got drunk enough to strip. Ymir kicked their asses a few times, but it was totally worth it for them.

"Fuck off! It's less trouble this way anyway!" Connie laughed. "Anyway, who wants to go first?" Surprisingly, he didn't volunteer himself.

Armin slowly raised his hand, much to the surprise of the others. Annie, who was sat next to him looked at him with fear. Armin recently told Eren he had a crush on Annie, and then as if by magic, everyone knew, including her. "I-I'll go first…" Armin nervously giggled, clutching his drink tightly. "OK! Umm…" Connie tried to think of a dare, and somehow failed.

"Hey Armin, I dare you to kiss Annie!" Jean shouted at him. He'd already snuck some of his drink, and was a bit tipsy. Armin looked terrified, and his face flushed bright red. He looked around to Annie, whose eyes had widened and who had also turned red.

"For how long?" Armin was surprisingly confident in his speech, much to Annie's absolute terror.

"Five seconds!" Jean smiled at his small friend, still quite unsure whether he was going to do it. Armin turned to face Annie. "A-are you OK with this?" He asked her, kinda scared of the consequences. Annie nodded, but still looked scared. Armin reached up his hand and leaned in, resting his hand on her neck, and his lips on hers. Annie was surprised, this felt nice, he felt nice. Armin's lips and hand were warm, his mouth felt nice and he seemed to feel the same. Armin was kissing the girl he'd loved for two years, and it felt good. They hadn't been keeping track of how long they'd been kissing, so only knew it had been a while when Jean piped up

"Ahem!" Jean coughed, Armin and Annie broke apart, noticing that everyone was staring at them with shocked faces. Eren and Jean had approving looks on their faces, Reiner and Bertolt almost looked disapprovingly at the two of them. Armin took his hand off of Annie's neck and put his head down, he felt his cheeks go hot as he quickly glanced up at Annie, to see a slight smile on her red lips. Had she enjoyed that?

"Well." Marco said, "That was the longest, uh, 'five seconds' of our lives"

Everyone giggled. To be honest, they'd been kissing for at least 30 seconds, but had gotten so absorbed in the moment they'd forgotten to keep track.

"Annie! Truth or dare!" Marco said cheerily.

"Can't I just skip it?"

"NO!"

"Dare…"

Connie piped up this time: "I DARE YOU TO SUCK ARMIN'S DI-" he couldn't finish his sentence, as a mysterious force known as 'The hand of Reiner' shoved him off the bed, and he landed on his head on the floor.

"Annie," Reiner said, a fake looking smile plastered on his face, "I dare you to TOUCH Armin's dick."

"What?! No!" Annie protested. Everyone waited for her to down her drink, which she did. She held out her cup to Eren and he poured her another. Armin had a look of pure shame and humiliation over his face, Annie noticed, and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked.

"Mikasa," Annie turned to the girl next to her, her head pounding, "truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mikasa replied. She always jumped at the chance to do dares, in the hopes that she would eventually get to kiss Eren, or even go further. On that particular night, she had been lucky enough to sit next to him, and on those small beds, they were crammed pretty close.

Annie though for a moment, "I dare you… to flash Eren, real close!"

Mikasa and Eren both looked shocked and bright red. It was a summer night, so no one was wearing much. Some of the boys were even shirtless, Eren included. Mikasa stuttered some incoherent words and looked at Eren, who had a tiny smile and a huge blush.

"If you're ok with it, I'm ok with it…" He said, wondering if he sounded too enthusiastic. Mikasa turned her whole body round to face him, Jean and Connie watched with hungry eyes as Mikasa quickly lifted her small shirt, revealing what was underneath for less than a second. Mikasa quickly hid herself inside her knees, as Eren awkwardly put his arm around her, telling her not to worry.

"Eren, truth or dare?" Ymir called out.

"Umm… truth!" Eren often went for the safer option at first, but as he slowly got drunker, the dares got more ridiculous.

"Are you in love with Mikasa?" Ymir asked, a sneaky smile spreading across her face.

Eren, again, went bright red and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, I wouldn't call it LOVE y'know! I wouldn't be opposed to dating her and she's a very beautiful and strong girl…" Everyone leaned in, looking surprisingly not shocked. Mikasa had risen from her ball of shame, and her slightly tearstained face was clear to see. She had a hopeful look spread across her face. "Yeah, I am in love with her." Eren said, all the while looking into Mikasa's dark eyes that now shone with happiness.

"Connie, truth or dare?" Eren asked after a long pause.

"DARE!" Connie was always enthusiastic when it came to this game, to no one's surprise.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear for the rest of the game!" Eren laughed at him, but of course Connie did it. The most ridiculous thing they'd ever gotten Connie to do was probably stand outside and make out with his own hand until someone came to find him. Oh, and he was naked while doing that. Everyone was thoroughly drunk by that time though, so it wasn't surprising.

"Sasha! Truth or dare?" Connie said to his best friend sitting next to him.

"Dare! Of course!" Sasha was almost as outgoing as Connie, and she had also voluntarily sat outside stark naked before.

"I dare YOU to take your clothes off down to your underwear!" No one was quite sure of the relationship between Sasha and Connie. There were definitely rumours though. Very surprisingly, Sasha brought her drink up to her mouth and downed it. Even she drew the line somewhere, at least while sober.

"Christa, truth or dare?" Sasha asked the tiny girl next to her. Christa's tame attitude usually prevented her from doing the dares, at least until she was drunk enough to go insane.

"Truth…" she said quietly, it was always her first choice.

"Tell us your DARKEST secret!" Sasha said, a slightly drunk smile on her face.

Christa winced for a second, before slowly bringing her drink up to her mouth and downing it, before putting it down and coughing violently. Sasha held back a giggle, she'd find out that secret someday, no matter what.

As Christa could barely speak after her drink, and Sasha was too busy trying not to laugh, Marco decided to come up with Ymir's challenge.

"Ymir, truth or dare?" He said, ever cheery.

"Dare." Ymir said confidently, she was usually down to do basically anything.

"I dare you… to kiss Jean." Marco laughed, his dares were often quite innocent but very funny. If you sat next to Marco, you were usually lucky in this game.

"Sure!" Ymir said, she leaned across the circle and quickly kissed Jean, much to his surprise. Ymir gave everyone a 'don't you bitches dare talk about that ever again or I will end your lives' sort of look. Connie had received it a few times after seeing some, uh, _questionable_ , things. Jean looked absolutely mortified, if only Mikasa had been asked to do that! Knowing her, she probably would've just downed her drink with a disgusted look on her face, leaving Jean looking like an idiot.

"Bertolt, truth or dare?" Ymir asked, unfazed as ever.

"Umm, truth…" Bertolt meekly replied.

"Would you fuck Reiner for three weeks of whatever food you want?" Ymir asked with an evil smile.

Bertolt turned red, and for some reason started to steam… "NO! ARE YOU INSANE?" he shouted at the laughing Ymir, who couldn't control herself. Reiner was next to him, his hand over his mouth, stifling a giggle. Everyone else looked almost terrified, as Ymir fell backwards in laughter and Bertolt fumed with rage. Looking around, you could notice Eren with his arm around Mikasa, and Armin and Annie not-so-secretly smiling at each other. Christa seemed to be the only person seeing these things, so she smiled a little, knowing that love was blooming.

After a few scary moments, Bertolt and Ymir calmed themselves enough to continue the game.

"Hehe," Bertolt said, through gritted teeth, "Reiner, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Reiner declared confidently.

"I dare you to go outside and shout 'I LOVE DICK' as loud as you can!" Bertolt said with a smirk.

Reiner though for a minute, before hopping off the bed and unlocking the door. They heard footsteps walking away from the door, before hearing Reiner's booming voice shout the phrase.

"I can't believe he actually did that!" Armin whispered.

"Me neither…" Annie replied.

Reiner came running back inside and swiftly locked the door, he breathed out, before smiling and being greeted with cheers and shocked faces.

"Personally, I feel like we should all take a drink before we go any further." He declared.

"Why not!" Connie shouted, and downed his drink, as the others quickly followed suit.

Everyone's heads pounded for a second, before they all regained their composure and continued the game.

"Jean, truth or dare?" Reiner asked the boy next to him.

"Dare! Fuck it!" he drunkenly replied, it didn't surprise anyone that Jean was a massive lightweight, almost as much so as Christa, who was currently collapsed across Ymir's lap.

"I dare you to kiss one of the GUYS in this room!" Reiner exploded into laughter at his outrageous dare, not knowing about Jeans tiny crush on Marco.

"Umm, Ok, I guess…" Jean nervously replied, as he quickly leaned over to kiss Marco on the cheek. The two of them both turned bright red, as they noticed everyone's surprised yet somewhat impressed faces. Everyone had previously thought Jean had a thing for Mikasa, but now it seemed like they were wrong.

"You could've kissed yourself, Mr totally-heterosexual." Eren noted, much to Jean's annoyance.

"Well I didn't think of that, Jaeger!" Jean retorted, clearly embarrassed. "Anyway, Marco, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Everyone was shocked by Jean's question. They all thought he was too proud to keep the subject going, maybe he really did have a thing for Marco after all.

Marco didn't reply, he put his drink up to his mouth and downed it, the liquid burning his throat on the way down.

"Ahem! Armin, truth or dare?" They'd done a full circuit of everyone, and were at the point when it sometimes got weird. Even worse, Marco was drunk, meaning he suddenly became overly sexual and weird.

"Dare, why not?" Armin let out a slight drunk giggle and looked around to Annie, who had a cute little smile on hr face.

"OK, I dare you, and Annie, to go into that cupboard over there and do whatever for five minutes!" Armin was suddenly back into reality. Whatever? What could that mean? Where they supposed to make out or…

Armin grabbed Annie's hand and jumped off the bed with her, leading her into the cupboard.

"Armin! Wait, what are you doing?"

"Annie, I'm in love with you…"

"Yeah, I know, everyone knows that!"

"Do you like me too?"

"I-I guess…"

That was all the confirmation he needed. He pulled Annie in and started kissing her, barely pulling away for breath. Their hands ran all over each other, eventually staying in each other's hair.

Meanwhile, Armin's bold move had left the others in complete shock.

"Do you think they're banging in there?"

"Connie, shut up!"

"What? It's a valid question!"

"Do you here any moans coming from there?"

"No…"

"EXACTLY!"

"Shut up Eren!"

Back in the cupboard, Armin had his forehead touching Annie's, both of them with smiles on their sweating faces.

"What should we say we did?"

"No matter what, they're gonna think we banged, Armin. I say we keep quiet about it all."

It had been five of the best minutes of their lives. Lips together and hands clutching each other, they'd never felt better. They walked out a minute later, smiling and holding hands.

"So what did you guys do in there?" Sasha asked, an excited glimmer in her eyes.

"Nothing much…" Armin said, a smirk creeping up on his face. Annie laughed as the two of them sat back down, with Annie leaning against Armin's shoulder.

"Mikasa, truth or dare?" Armin asked

"Dare." Mikasa replied, she was getting pretty drunk by that point.

"Make out with Eren."

"For how long?"

"However long you want!"

Mikasa and Eren were certainly enthusiastic about this dare, as they went at each other's mouths like there was no tomorrow. Mikasa sat herself on Eren's lap, holding the sides of his face, while Eren had his hands on Mikasa's back. Every now and then, they broke apart for a second, smiling at each other before going at it again.

After about five minutes, Ymir picked up Christa and carried her back to the girls' dorm, Armin and Annie ran off somewhere, presumably to do… something… the others ended up eventually wandering back to the dorms, leaving Eren and Mikasa to go at each other.

They were rudely awoken the next morning by Shadis, who had gotten their whereabouts from Connie.

"RISE AND SHINE LOVEBIRDS. I IMAGINE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL NIGHT TOGETHER, AM I RIGHT?"

Eren and Mikasa groggily sat up. They hadn't ended up doing anything else, but had fallen asleep in each other's arms, something Mikasa had been wishing for for years.

"JAEGER, ACKERMAN! WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET GOING YOU IDIOTS! I'M PUTTING YOU BOTH ON CLEANING DUTY FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS! AND I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU END UP MAKING A BABY, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU, JAEGER, DO EVERY CHORE IN THIS ENTIRE CAMP UNTIL YOU GRADUATE!"

The two of them leapt out of the bed and ran off to get dressed, sneaking a kiss before separating. This was gonna be a tough day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nights together**

 **Ship: Aruani**

 **So here is part two of however many chapters I'm gonna write like this! I have recently become OBSESSED with Aruani so here's a lil fluffy thing I wrote!**

 **(Also partly inspired by a fic I read on Archive of our Own called 'She's got your eyes' by Katsy0c0 and PhaeGay)**

It wasn't a usual Sunday night for Annie when she snuck out of her bunk. Usually, if she snuck out it was to get away from everyone and look at the stars alone. But recently, she'd found herself almost wanting to hang around other people. Her classmates had commented on how she seemed happier, almost seeming concerned about her. Reiner and Bertolt, the two boys she hung around with, got aggravated and annoyed with her, and it was all because of one boy, Armin Arlert. Since their night of Truth or Dare, they'd had some amazing hours lying under the stars or doing, uh, other activities. They'd agreed to meet once a week on Sunday nights, but they always paired up for sparring and sat together at meals, managing to get some sort of kick out of it. Annie also knew Armin's biggest secret, how dirty minded he was. There were things he said as they walked to the food hall or back to their bunks that made her shiver, because he usually lived up to his word. The two of them spent night after night in the stables together, fulfilling their deepest and dirtiest desires. With only five months left of training, she treasured every second they spent together.

He wasn't standing there long, leaning against the stable door, blanket and candle in hand, waiting for his girlfriend. Armin smiled as he thought of that. Who would've thought it? Little, weak Armin Arlert who was built like a daffodil had taken the heart of Annie Leonhart, one of the strongest members of their training group. That didn't matter to either of them though. They'd seen things in each other, things that no one else saw in them. Annie saw Armin's beautiful and brilliant mind, always blossoming with new ideas and strategies, whereas Armin saw Annie's softer side, like the time they saved a kitten, and he'd seen the way she gently held it and smiled slightly as she looked at its tiny face. Armin had visions of a bright and beautiful future together, outside of the walls, maybe near the ocean he dreamed of. They could have a house and a family, pets even. Of course, Eren and Mikasa would have to live near them, even next door! Their kids could play together and…

Armin snapped himself out of the fantasy of a perfect future, he looked over to see Annie running towards him, a little smile on her face.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey! Is it stars or sex tonight?" Armin giggled slightly, this was a perfect example of how dirty the small boy could be.

"Stars, not really feeling sex tonight…" Annie replied, smiling up at the boy. Even in the dark of night, Annie could still see the slight glint of hope in his eyes. It had stayed with him their entire time within the trainee camp, and if it ever vanished, he would have to be dead.

"So I was thinking…" Armin whispered as they lay under the stars, "Why don't we get married? I mean, not right now of course, but in a few years, after we've gotten outside and explored the world! We could have a little house next to the sea, maybe near Eren and Mikasa…" Armin peered down at the girl resting on his chest, to see a look of shock and a tear running down her cheek. "D-Did I scare you? D-do you not want that?" He asked nervously.

"No! I mean, of course I want that, who doesn't… it's just, what if we never make it out? Or not make it out alive?" Annie wiped the tear from her cheek and looked up at Armin, whose smile had returned to his face.

"I promise we will, and we'll make it out together."

Annie knelt up and leaned down to kiss him, lips colliding in their familiar way. Armin knelt up and put his arms around her, settling his hands on the small of her back, before they both collapsed back on to the blanket, and eventually fell asleep.

The two of them were awakened by Eren (who had snuck out with Mikasa and woken up early), Armin opened his eyes and squinted in the bright sunlight. He noticed his surroundings, Eren crouched over him and Annie, and Mikasa standing a metre or so away. He quickly looked over, to see Annie lying against his chest, just starting to wake up.

"Hey, you guys OK?" Eren asked, "What did you get up to anyway?" A smile spread across his face.

"Shut up! And anyway, you're a fine one to talk." Armin replied, nodding at Mikasa, who looked very embarrassed.

"Eren? What are you doing here?" Annie sleepily mumbled, before realising where she was and bolting up.

"Don't worry, but we should probably get back to the bunks before anyone else wakes up!" Eren laughed.

 **I do apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but more will be coming soon! Also, I have no idea how to write smut, so that's one of the reasons it's so short.**

 **(If anyone has advice on how to write smut it will be greatly appreciated ;))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Our secret**

 **Ships: JeanMarco**

 **FINALLY MORE GAY FANFICTION! I really hated writing my Ereri chapter a few months back, so I'm not sure if there'll be any more of that ship, but enjoy my JeanMarco attempt!**

In a society where giant humanoid monsters feasted on human flesh, who knew it was so complicated to be gay?

Marco sat in his bunk late at night, everyone else was asleep. He had his knees up to his chest and his thumbnail between his teeth. Across the room lay Jean, fast asleep. Marco wondered if he was dreaming about him, no, that was stupid. Jean was probably dreaming about his future in the MPs, not his stupid, one-time kiss with Marco. At least they could join the MPs together…

No! Marco had to shake himself out of it. No one accepted gay people. They'd been kicked out of the military, shunned by their families and left on the streets to die at the hands of thugs who littered the towns. He couldn't end up like that, not with his skill. He could pass through the military and live a comfortable and honourable life with his friends and… Jean. Jean was supposed to be nothing but his best friend. If it was found out by Shadis what had happened he dreaded to think what would happen to the both of them. He couldn't be responsible for his best friend being kicked out of his dream life, so he decided to keep away from him.

"Hey!" Jean sat next to him the next morning at breakfast, smirking as usual. He stretched his arms out and slung one around Marco in a friendly fashion, much to Marco's discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked, starting to look concerned, "have I done something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Marco looked down at his food, "I don't… think we should hang out…"

Jean retracted his arm and looked at Marco with a hurt expression on his face.

"I-is this about the other night? The, y'know, thing?" Jean almost felt a tear start welling in his eye, which he quickly wiped away. No one could know about his feelings for Marco, not even Marco himself.

"I-I don't know, OK? Now can you just leave me alone, please, Jean?"

Jean picked up his food and stormed out of the room, trying to hold back tears. He ran across the training camp to the edge of the forest, before leaning against a tree and letting his tears spill out. He'd fallen so madly in love in Marco that it hurt. This was the worst pain he'd ever felt, worse than the time he'd broken his leg, worse than the beginning of training, when Shadis had head butted him to the ground. He clutched his chest as he felt his heart beating out of him.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Turning around, he saw Marco standing there in his uniform. God, did he look good.

"Do you really like me that much?"

Jean wiped the tears from his face and ran forward, catching Marco's face in his hands and pulling him in. Their lips touched and their eyes closed, melting into each other. Marco put his hands in Jean's hair and started moving his mouth.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST."

Jean and Marco broke apart, terrified. They turned around to see Armin and Annie standing there, both with equally shocked looks on their faces. It didn't take them long to realise it had been Annie who had shouted at them.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING AGGRESIVELY HETEROSEXUAL, AY JEAN?"

"FUCK! Um, this is NOT what it looks like… anyway what were you guys doing over here?" Jean redirected the questioning towards the other people.

"We came over here to fuck, but it looks like certain people have already taken our spot!" Armin spoke with surprising confidence, almost scaring Jean and Marco.

"Look, please don't tell anyone about it! We'll just fuck off and you can stay here and, you know, do whatever while we get back to training, alright?" Marco smiled nervously and waved his hands around.

"Sure," Annie said, a malicious smile on her face, "it'll be our secret!"

Jean and Marco hurried off, while Armin and Annie ran into the forest to do their thing.

"Jesus Christ, Jean!" Marco wiped his brow and laughed a bit.

"Don't worry. We won't get caught again." Jean winked at Marco before hurrying back to the dorms to get changed. Again? What did that mean? Well, of course it meant they were going to keep seeing each other, but where? How? Marco smiled, he had what he'd wanted for over a year, Jean. It was one of the best feelings in the world, and Marco ran back to training with a smile.

"Marco? Marco!" Eren and Mikasa sat opposite Marco during lunch the next day.

"Huh? What?" Marco stuttered, looking confused.

"Who the fuck are you staring at?" Eren laughed. Turning around, he saw Jean right behind them.

"Oh, Oh my God!" Eren kept turning his head around. "Mikasa! Look" Mikasa turned as well, following Marco's line of sight

"Jesus! What the…" Mikasa looked at Marco, "Is this what I think it is Marco?"

"Pfft! No!" Marco denied, half-jokingly.

"It looks like you have a giant, massive crush on Mr Horseface over there!" Eren taunted, smirking at him.

"It's more of a two way crush that involves making out, sometimes…" Marco finally admitted, looking down at his soup. "Please don't tell anyone!" he looked worriedly at the couple sitting opposite him, who both had smiles planted across their faces.

"We promise, it'll be our secret." Mikasa winked at Marco and looked at Eren and giggled. Marco looked at how happy the two of them were, it was rare to see Mikasa smile, and so to see her laugh was a spectacle. Maybe he and Jean could end up that happy, who knew.

A couple of days later, Sasha, Connie and Jean were hanging out in front of the dorms, talking about how much they hated training and how much they couldn't wait to get out, when Marco walked by.

"Hey!" Jean said, turning around and smiling at him.

"Hey!" Marco said back, Smiling and waving.

"What's going on there, hey?" Connie joked. Jean didn't get the joke, and blushed bright red.

"WHAT? How could you suggest such a thing! What the fuck, Connie!" Jean helplessly defended himself.

"Have you two fucked yet, Mr Heterosexual?" Sasha said, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"No…" Jean put his head into his hand and tried to hide his blush. "Don't. Tell. Anyone." Jean looked up at the two people in front of him, who were smirking at each other.

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret." Connie said. "If you give us your meals for a week."

"Fine!" Jean complied.

Later that night, Jean and Marco were leaning against a tree, their lips locked together and their hands in each other's hair. Both of them were inexperienced in the art of relationships, so everything was a bit awkward. Jean's left hand was struggling to find a place to rest, while Marco was too scared to tell Jean that tongue-kissing was kind of gross.

"You didn't tell anyone about this?" Marco asked, staring Jean right in the eyes.

"Pfft! Of course not! Do you think I'm that untrustworthy?" Jean replied.

"Y-yeah, me neither…"

"It's still our secret, right?"

"Mmhm, our secret…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Wait, WHAT?!**

 **Ships: Various**

 **HI! So this will be the conclusion to this lil miniseries thing I've been doing, I've had a request that will be coming (hopefully) soon after this chapter is up, so don't fret. After that I need more ideas for AUs and one shots so please send me requests!**

"So," Mikasa said. "How the fuck did this all happen?"

Ymir and Krista sat opposite Mikasa and Eren, Jean and Marco sat on the table next to them, Armin and Annie stood awkwardly twiddling their thumbs and Sasha and Connie were, of course, nowhere to be seen. Eren had called an impromptu meeting on the outdoor tables behind the dorms, they needed to settle some things.

"So Annie may or may not be pregnant, Ymir and Krista are lesbians, Jean and Marco are gay as all hell and GOD KNOWS WHERE CONNIE AND SASHA ARE!" Eren wasn't even sure why he was angry, he and Mikasa had been getting up to no good just as much as the rest of them had, but at least it hadn't been a secret! Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder, signalling him to calm down.

"Eren. It's not a big deal! We've been doing stuff for months now…"

"WELL AT LEAST WE DIDN'T TRY TO COVER IT UP AS 'EXTRA TRAINING SESSIONS' DID WE? EVERYONE KNEW WHAT WE WERE DOING! WHY COULDN'T THESE ASSHOLES HAVE THE SAME BALLS THAT WE HAVE, HEY?" Eren rarely flipped at Mikasa. It was only when he noticed her put her head down and quickly wipe away her tears that he finally softened.

"Look, you guys shouldn't have been so secretive about it. No one here would've cared!" Eren tried his best to contain his anger after accidentally making Mikasa cry. Everyone else looked awkward, and Krista's cheeks had gone bright red.

"We're sorry, I guess…" Marco said, picking at his fingernails. He, along with everyone else, had started to turn bright red after Eren's outburst and they all were trying desperately to hide it.

"Shouldn't we at least focus on something that is probably a lot more important than us all keeping secrets?" Armin said.

"What, Armin?" Even Armin had made Eren annoyed.

"Annie might be pregnant! I think that's somehow more important and it's kind of the reason everything came to light!" Armin was almost shouting at his friend, gesturing to his girlfriend who was currently holding back tears, something she'd only had to do a couple of times before.

"Fine! How do you intend for us all to sort that out, huh?" Eren started to calm down a bit.

"Ok," Armin already had a plan about this, he'd been thinking of it since the day before, "Here's what's gonna happen.

 **The previous day**

Armin stood by the edge of the forest after lunch, waiting for Annie as usual. He held some extra bread and some blackberries he'd picked in his hands. It was nothing special, but it was the time he spent with his beautiful girlfriend that meant the most to him. Any precious second they got to spend entwined in each other's arms were all that he looked forward to. That, and the future they could have together.

Armin looked over to see Annie walking slowly across the field, her mind seemed to be distracted as she barely noticed him.

"Hey! I got blackberries!" Armin called out. Annie finally looked up, and Armin could see the tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Armin looked concerned, he dropped the food and ran forward to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Armin we've made a horrible mistake!" She sobbed, not even trying to hold it back.

"What's happened? Please!" Armin started using his sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"I-I think…" Annie started, turning her head away and cursing, "I think I'm pregnant…" Annie fell to the ground, crying her eyes out with her hands over her face. Armin sank to the ground with her and pulled her hands away, he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"I don't mind. We can get through this, together!" Armin smiled his adorable smile to Annie, something that always made her do the same.

"You're way too optimistic right now." Annie said, a small smile on her face, "We'll get kicked out of the military, and you know that!"

"Only if people find out, and you might not be pregnant anyway!" Armin tried his best to reassure her, and eventually they both ended up lying on the grass, the sun beating down on them, forgetting their worries.

 **Present time**

"All we gotta do is sneak into the town and get to the local doctor and they can tell us if Annie's pregnant or not!" Armin flashed everyone a smile after explaining his plan, "And while we're there, we might as well all get a check-up, we don't really get much medical care on camp do we?" Armin giggled a bit awkwardly. Everyone looked quite impressed, it couldn't hurt to get checked up!

"Yeah, why not!" Jean said, "We should get Reiner and Bertolt involved as well though."

"We'll have to tell them what's going on though!" Annie chipped in.

"Why would that be a problem?" Armin said, confused.

"Oh, um, it would just be inconvenient to get other people involved, that's all…" Annie refused to say anything else while Armin started planning.

"We should use our afternoon off, we're allowed out anyway, aren't we? It makes sense plus it only takes half an hour to walk to the town and we have five so we should be OK!" Armin still seemed unusually optimistic, but his personality was usually bright, especially around those he felt comfortable with. "The doctor I visited on holiday once lives in that town, and I think he doesn't cost anything for basic check-ups. Hopefully, everything should run smoothly!" Armin looked up and smiled. Eren ruffled his hair and sat back down.

"You're a genius, Armin. You really are!" Eren praised his best friend. "It's getting late. We should go to bed soon."

"Sure." Mikasa agreed. She grabbed Eren's hand and led him outside, he pulled his hand away and put his arm around her waist.

"You have no idea what I'm about to do to you." He whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down Mikasa's spine as she felt her face flush red. She knew what he was capable of, and she loved every second of it. Thinking about the current situation, she wondered if she could be…

No

Mikasa brushed the thought out of her mind, it was impossible.

"Mikasa? You alright?" Eren looked worriedly at his girlfriend. Mikasa hadn't even realised she'd stopped dead.

"Yeah! Yeah I-I'm fine…" She stuttered out her words, barely able to focus her mind on the impending situation. Eren put his hand back and led her into the forest, while Mikasa tried to ignore her worried mind. It didn't take long for her to forget all of her problems, as her mouth was quickly locked on Eren's, while her hands wandered anywhere and everywhere over him.

The next day, after what felt like the hardest morning of training yet, Armin, Annie, Jean, Marco, Eren, Mikasa, Ymir and Christa changed into their civilian clothing and headed out of the camp, asking Bertolt to cover for them if Shadis asked where they were. He was usually good at lying, and he was usually trustworthy. Whenever someone was doing something shady, or sneaking out, Bertolt was usually the cover man. Somehow Shadis hadn't caught on, so the 104th were safe for now.

"Mikasa, are you sure you're alright?" Eren had been growing steadily more concerned about her, as she'd seemed even more distant than usual and had barely touched her food, not to mention Eren had even been able to defeat her in hand-to-hand combat training, something he'd only ever done once before.

"I just…" Mikasa began, "I just thought, what if I'M pregnant…"

"Are you kidding?" Eren laughed slightly, "We've been careful, haven't we? Don't worry!"

Mikasa smiled slightly, letting Eren know he'd reassured her.

When the group finally made their way to the town, it took them another hour to even find someone who knew where the doctor worked.

"Oh, um, I think he lives on St. Sina Road, down there and top the right!"

"Oh, OK!" Armin smiled at the lady and led them all down there. "Why do you all look so nervous?"

"What if someone asks questions, coconut boy?" Ymir said, using her not-so-nice nickname for him.

"No one will! I've had people ask me stranger things than 'where is the doctor', Ymir." Armin was still cautiously optimistic, as he had been that entire day. Inside his head, he was freaking out about the possibility of being kicked out of the military, and being half responsible for ruining his girlfriend's life. He couldn't do that, he would never be able to live with himself if it was true.

Soon enough, they arrived at the doctor's house. They were greeted by a kindly looking old man with anatomy posters and medical books lining the room, something Armin was instantly fascinated by.

"Ah yes! The trainees! I received your letter just this morning, come in!" The doctor smiled at them as they walked in and were invited to sit on a couple of benches in a corner. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Um, well, we think Annie here might be… pregnant…" Armin said nervously, "A-and we hope if it's not too much trouble we could maybe all get check-ups! We don't really get much medical help on the camp so…"

"No problem! I'll sort everything, don't you worry." The doctor smiled at everyone before gathering some equipment.

An hour later, only Annie and Mikasa remained to get checked up. Jean was very confused after being told to 'withhold from sexual activity for a while', because of… something… Annie walked into the curtained off area at last, she could see her hands shaking. After a slightly invasive exam, the doctor gave her the news.

"Well, there's no baby in there, I can tell you that for sure!" Annie was elated, she didn't have to worry anymore, she and Armin wouldn't get kicked out of the military, and they could have their future! Annie ran out, the biggest smile of her life plastered across her face.

"I'm guessing we're all good judging by the smile on your face!" Armin laughed, pulling Annie in for a hug. Mikasa had already wandered through the curtain, her insides tying knots. She as well went through the invasive exam, and seeing the concerned look on the doctor's face didn't reassure her.

"You on the other hand…" The doctor checked something on a piece of paper before pushing his hand onto her right side. "You are almost definitely pregnant, young lady." Mikasa felt her face pale and her arms drop to her sides. She walked out, her mouth gaping open.

"I-I…" She managed to stutter out to Eren "I was right…" Eren felt his jaw drop and he flung his arms around Mikasa as she started to cry. Eren feared he would do the same.

Of course, Shadis eventually found out about the 'situation' and, as promised, made Eren do the rest of the chores in the camp until graduation, which was luckily only a month away.

"JAEGER! ACKERMAN! YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING TRASH HEAPS! IF THAT BABY SOMEHOW LIVES THROUGH THE SHIT I AM ABOUT TO PUT YOU TWO THROUGH, I SWEAR, YOU MUST BE A PAIR OF WIZARDS! NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASSES INTO THE FUCKING KITCHEN AND WASH SOME FUCKING PLATES!"

Eren and Mikasa promptly ran off, luckily for the latter, she only had to do a few chores before Shadis made her get special treatment and whatnot, much to the envy of the others. The baby made it, of course, and is now one of the 104th's and Survey Corps' best kept secrets. We can imagine, for the sake of happiness that Annie didn't kill hundreds of members of the Survey Corps and did in fact enlist with Armin, and that Marco wasn't bitten in half, and accompanied Jean.

(You can also imagine all the shit Levi put them through after finding out the truth)

 **Well done me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this lil miniseries of mine, and that you also enjoy any following chapters! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's good to see you**

 **Ships: Levetra/Rivetra**

 **So I have been waiting for ages to write something else with Levi and I am gonna write a couple with Levetra/LeviHan as those are two of my favourite ships! I hope you enjoy!**

Levi woke up every day at five thirty am, on the dot. He didn't do it on purpose, but Petra made sure of it. She knocked on his door at that time, carrying a tray with two cups of tea and two plates of breakfast for them to share.

"Good morning, Captain!" She always said it with the happiest disposition, despite the tired bags under her eyes.

"Petra, you don't have to do this for me. You're wearing yourself out!" Levi replied, in his way-too-hot morning voice. Petra kept smiling at the Captain, she didn't mind, she would do anything for him.

"I like doing this, Levi! You should know that by now. And anyway, it means I get to see you at your most vulnerable!" Petra giggled, much to Levi's annoyance. Somehow, she was already perfectly dressed, harness, cape and all.

"Fuck you, Petra!" Levi said, swinging himself out of bed. "Now put that goddamn tray down." Petra's face became scared as she placed the tray on the chest of drawers. Levi walked towards her, his face almost on level with hers. Petra couldn't help but notice his perfect body, which he hadn't even bothered to hide with a shirt. His loose trousers hung low on his hips, looking as if they were on the verge of falling off.

"Get some sleep." Levi placed his hands on her arms. "You can have today off."

"Y-yes sir…" Petra ran out the door, leaving the tray on the drawers. She stopped halfway down the corridor, looking back to see Levi leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. He gestured at her to go, and she smiled and obliged.

"Petra! Sweetie! Would you mind helping me with, uh, a little experiment I've been working on?" Hanji stopped Petra, her usual maniacal smile plastered over her face.

"Oh, um, sorry Hanji but…" Petra looked back once more, still seeing Levi leaning there, "Levi told me to take the day off. Sorry!" Petra rushed off, leaving Hanji in the corridor looking shocked.

Petra did eventually make it to her room, stripping off her cape, jacket, boots and harness before throwing herself on her bed. She could hear noise from next door, it sounded like a male and female voice. Mikasa? Eren? Who knew? She dozed off easily, dreaming of a future she could have in all those places Armin told her about. She could have a future with… Levi?

Petra snapped herself awake. That was the most ridiculous though she'd ever had. He was her captain! He was almost twice her age! How could she think that about something like that?! She checked the time, 3pm, had she really been sleeping for 10 hours? She sleepily looked up, rain was pouring down outside. She looked to her left, only to see her door slightly open, and to hear footsteps running down the hallway. Had someone been watching her?

 _I swear to God if it was fucking Auruo…_

Petra peered out the door, and noticed the perfect jacket and trousers, and the perfectly cut black hair. Levi? Why would he, of all people, be watching her sleep?

Levi raced down the corridor. Shit. Since when was he careless? He'd always done everything perfectly. He'd seen her every night, watched her gorgeous face smile or frown slightly. He'd see the way her auburn hair splayed across her pillow and the way her snow-white hands curled against her chest. He'd spent hours standing over her, always having a slight smile on his face. Unbeknownst to him, Hanji, usually on the way back from her late night sneak outs with Sasha, had seen him standing there. She knew Levi better than anyone, and knew this could only spell bad news for him. Levi was very awkward when it came to romance, and Hanji had seen his drunken attempts to talk to girls in bars go horrifically wrong. Hanji usually looked at him with pity, before tiptoeing her way back to her room.

Levi made his way into his office before putting his hands down on his desk and cursing himself for being so stupid.

 _Idiot. How could you get caught like that?!_

Suddenly, a loud knock at his door startled him,

"C-come in!" He tried to compose himself.

"C-captain Levi?" The familiar female voice spoke, "This sounds weird… but… were you watching me sleep?" Levi finally turned around, his face unusually red.

"You have a problem with that?" Levi tried to display his usual confidence, but stumbled over the edge of his rug, and toppling to the ground. Why did he have to be so nervous?

"Oh my God! Are you OK?!" Petra knelt down to help him up, looking worriedly at his face.

"God, you're hot…" Levi said quietly, before reaching out and pinning Petra to the ground, slamming his mouth into hers roughly. She let out a tiny squeak before melting into the sudden assault. They lay there, Levi pinning Petra's tiny wrists to the floor, his rough lips attacking her soft, glossed ones. It was what the two of them had wanted and dreamed of for months, being locked together in a passionate kiss.

"Captain Levi I-!"s A small, out of breath voice startled the two of them, they broke apart and looked up to see Armin, holding a letter for Levi.

"You. Didn't. See. ANYTHING." Levi's voice was harsh and threatening as he walked towards the terrified Armin.

"D-do you want your letter, sir?" Armin squeaked out, Petra still sitting on the floor, looking on with a concerned look. Levi snatched the letter out of his hands before Armin ran off back down the corridor, still unsure of what he had seen.

"Now, where were we?" Levi closed the door and turned around, picking Petra up and sitting her on the desk. They leaned in for another rough and passionate kiss, Petra's hands on Levi's neck, his hands on her back, pulling her closer.

"We better hope nothing like that happens again!" Petra giggled, staring right in Levi's dark eyes. He licked his lips and went for her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Slow down!" Petra pushed him back, much to his anger.

"Don't tell me what to do." Levi said quietly, his voice tinted with dark lust. Petra couldn't help but to find that unbelievably hot, and so let him continue. "I won't go too far, I promise."

That night, Levi snuck his way into Petra's room, before lying down in bed next to her. She acknowledged his presence and snuggled into his chest. He planted a kiss on her forehead before settling down to sleep with her.

"It's good to see you." Petra whispered.

"It's good to see you too."

 **I'm on fire right now! I'm gonna power write a bunch of stuff and post it at various times, I hope you enjoy what is to come!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well fucking done**

 **Ship: Aruani (slight Eremika, JeanMarco and Levetra etc.)**

 **I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS ONE, IF IT SUCKS I APOLOGISE!**

 **(Also this is set in a British Senior School and it's based on my school so I'm sorry if you don't understand it!)**

Armin sat in his classroom at 8:20 am, school hadn't started yet but he always arrived early. His best friends, Eren and Mikasa, sat next to him, Eren's arm draped around Mikasa's shoulders. Four of their friends from the year above them sat on the table opposite them, Levi, Petra, Erwin and Hanji.

"Armin! Cheer up, sweetie!" Hanji reached forward and ruffled his hair, causing Armin to let out an annoyed grunt. "Aww! What's gotten you down?"

"Nothing! I-I'm fine…" Armin stuttered out, of course none of them believed him.

"Is it because your little crush is sitting over there?" Eren teased. Armin looked up, seeing Annie sitting across the room, looking at something on her iPhone. Her blonde hair fell slightly over her face. Hiding one of her sky blue eyes. Armin caught himself staring at her from time to time, but she'd never noticed. It was just a shame he couldn't say the same for his friends.

"Don't worry, she'll see how awesome you are soon enough!" Petra smiled, leaning into Levi's shoulder. Armin looked around the classroom, everyone seemed to be in some sort of relationship. Even Jean, who made sure people thought of him as mister tough guy, was staring sappily into Marco's eyes, as Marco explained some awesome theory about space and black holes.

The loud, annoying school bell rang, scaring the whole classroom.

"See you guys later!" Hanji trilled, grabbing her bag, which was covered with Panic! At The Disco badges and adorable keyrings, before pulling her other friends out of the classroom. Armin envied Hanji in her ability to always stay positive. Even though she had GCSEs in less than two months, she stayed happy and reassuring, always finding some crazy story to cheer people up with. All of their friend group had spent many a night on Skype, laughing away at inside jokes and all of Hanji's insane stories.

Eren kissed Mikasa before grabbing his bag (which was also covered with badges, only of My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy) and walking across the room to his seat. Krista wandered over and sat next to Armin, fiddling with some fluffy charm on her way-too-expensive Versace bag. Her uniform swamped her, even more than the boys' clothes swamped Connie or Armin.

"How was your weekend?" Krista asked, smiling.

"It was ok, I hung out with some friends!" Armin replied.

"And by hung out he means complained to us about how lonely he is!" Mikasa chipped in, ruffling Armin's hair.

Krista giggled, making Armin roll his eyes and glare at Mikasa. Armin looked over at Annie, who was being pestered by Sasha. She was still staring at her phone, which had an impossibly awesome galaxy case on it. Armin though about what she could be looking at, Twitter? Instagram? Some game? She was a mystery. Her Instagram was beautifully designed though, her posts were perfectly filtered and she always looked gorgeous.

Armin was snapped out of his daydream by his teacher, Mr Shadis, slamming the door. He was no one's favourite, and Armin was glad he didn't take Computing, the subject he taught. Armin took Media, Drama and Psychology, the same as Eren and Annie and two the same as Mikasa, who took Business instead of Media.

"Welcome back! I hope you all had half decent weekends." Shadis said. "If you have Drama with Miss Langnar in fourth lesson, please go to the Performing Arts room instead of the Drama room. I don't know why they don't just call it Drama room 2, but whatever!" The class giggled slightly, causing Shadis to glare at them.

After the horrendously slow twenty minutes was finally over, Armin grabbed his bags and went with Eren, Mikasa and Annie to psychology. Just to his luck, Eren and Mikasa decided to walk ahead, leaving Armin and Annie behind them.

"So, um, what did you do over the weekend?" Armin nervously asked.

"Oh, I went to my Grandma's funeral…" Annie quietly replied.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Armin placed his hand gently on Annie's shoulder.

"I'm OK, she was a bit of a cunt anyway." Annie smiled slightly.

"Um, I was wondering if…" Armin began, only to be cut off by Eren shouting to him.

"YO! JEAN AND LEVI ARE FIGHTING!" Eren screamed, being followed by hordes of people running over, including Armin and Annie. When they arrived, Levi had already floored Jean, despite Jean being a lot taller. Marco was attempting to talk to Levi, and convince him to leave Jean alone.

"Come on, dude! Just leave him be! What did he do to you?" Marco pleaded.

"He's a fucking dickhead." Levi retorted, but he pulled Jean up and shoved him towards Marco. "Fuck off."

Everyone went their separate ways, most of them talking about what just happened. Armin, Annie, Eren and Mikasa arrived at their Psychology class five minutes late, to find the whole class sat wherever on their phones.

"What's going on?" Eren asked, sitting himself in the back row with his friends.

"Mr Zacharias isn't in and he hasn't arranged cover!" Mina piped up.

"Sweet!" Armin said, reaching into his bag and pulling out his phone. His previously bright Death Note case had faded and the screen protector had started to peel, not to mention he still had an iPhone 4s. He'd begged his grandad to buy him a newer one, saying he'd work for it, but he never relented. At least he'd managed to order a new case. He opened up snapchat and turned to Annie.

"Do you wanna take some pictures?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, sure!" Annie replied, leaning in to get in the picture. Armin felt thrilled when she rested her head on his shoulder and posed.

"You look so pretty in this…" Armin quietly told her. He looked at her and noticed the small flush of red in her cheeks. He smiled and posted the photo to his story, noticing as a view immediately came. Armin noticed Eren looking at him and thumbs upping him. Eren himself had posted a few pictures with Mikasa, and Mikasa a few pictures with Eren.

"Do you wanna be on my story too?" Annie mumbled to Armin, still blushing.

"Of course!" Armin was ecstatic, and put his arm around Annie and did a peace sign for the picture.

"You look adorable, as usual." Annie smiled slightly after her comment, glad she'd gotten her revenge and made Armin blush too.

Two hours later, the bell rang for break and everyone made their way outside.

"We did so much work in Psychology today!" Eren said sarcastically to Levi and Petra as they met up with them.

"Oh fuck off mate!" Levi said, "We had fucking revision all lesson!" Levi was always complaining and getting annoyed at everything from classes to homework to his own best friends. The only person who could never seem to annoy him was his bright and kind girlfriend, Petra. The two of them had been dating since year 9, and had been caught making out under the stairs multiple times by multiple people. Petra basically lived at Levi's house, and had half of her clothes over there. They were in all of the same classes and yet they bunked off to be alone. The two of them always seemed to be holding hands, or Levi would have his arm around Petra. They even participated in the school show once, but swore off that after something only referred to as 'The Plant Incident'…

"Hellooo my darlings!" Hanji saw the five of them walking towards her and Erwin by the cafeteria.

"Can you calm down for once, Hanji?" Erwin was clearly irritated with her, having spent the last hour sat in English with her constant pestering and jokes.

"Never!" Hanji reached right up and patted him on the head, before dragging everyone inside and sitting at a table.

"So Armin, how's everything going with Annie?" Petra asked, leaning forward to listen.

"We took some pictures for snapchat if that counts as anything?" Armin replied, still unsure about the situation.

"Oh wow, so much game!" Levi mocked as usual.

"Shut up, Ackerman!" Mikasa retorted.

"No, you shut up, Ackerman!" Levi pointed the pen he'd been twirling at her face.

"Jesus Christ guys! Like how do you hate each other? You're cousins!" Eren tried his best to keep the peace, putting his hand on Mikasa's.

"Ugh, whatever." Levi slumped back in his seat.

"Hey, Armin, can we talk?" Armin looked round to see Annie standing behind him, her hand on his seat.

"Yeah, sure!" Armin stood up and walked away. He looked back to see his friends raising their eyebrows and giving him thumbs up. Armin flipped them off behind his back and walked into the corridor with Annie. "What's up?"

"Can you be my partner in drama…?" Annie asked, looking at the floor.

"Of course! Why are you so nervous about asking that?" Armin lifted her chin up gently.

"Well we have to do that love story thing and I know you best so it would make it less awkward and…" Annie paused, "you're cute, Arlert…"

Armin noticed he was still holding her chin, and took advantage of the situation. He leaned in and kissed her ever so gently.

"Does that help you be more certain?" Armin smiled awkwardly and blushed. Annie reached up slightly and grabbed his neck, pulling him down for a longer kiss.

"Definitely." She blushed as hard as he was and walked away outside.

Turning around, Armin saw his friends standing there, starting to slow clap him.

"Nice job!" Levi walked up and patted him on the back, followed by Eren and Mikasa doing the same. Hanji gave him a huge hug, Petra ruffled his hair and Erwin gave him a rather violent pat. "You coming?" Levi called out.

"Y-yeah!" Armin ran after his friends, still in shock after what happened.

Armin spent the next lesson sitting in his maths room, almost constantly rubbing his lips and glancing over at the next table at Annie, who sometimes caught his eye and smiled.

"God you're such a loser!" Mikasa snapped Armin out of his mind, and smiled slightly at him. "Just fuck her in the stairwell after school!"

"What like you and Eren do?" Armin looked at her with a smirk.

"That is between me and him." Mikasa looked back down at her work and got back to her equations. Armin stole one last look at Annie, and got back to his work as well.

When the bell rang for fourth lesson, Armin ran after Annie outside the classroom.

"Hey!" Armin caught Annie's arm and smiled at her. "What sort of thing do you wanna do for drama?"

"I don't know. Something with a kiss?" Annie looked up at him, taking his hand.

"Sounds good." Armin said, squeezing her hand. "What's our status, anyway?"

"You can call me your girlfriend, if you like." Annie smiled slightly at him.

"That would be an honour, my dear." Armin giggled and walked into the drama room. "I forgot, we're in the Performing Arts room."

"Hmm…" Annie though for a second. "Why don't we just hang out in here for a bit?" Annie put her arms loosely around Armin's neck.

"Oh yeah?" Armin put his hands on her hips.

"Definitely." Annie leaned in and kissed Armin passionately, moving her hands down his body. "Why don't we hide in the costume cupboard?"

The two of them ran inside, spending some quality time getting to know each other and every part of each other for the next hour. Even after the bell went for home they stayed in there, lying among the dresses and feather boas all over the floor.

About five minutes after the bell went, there was a knock on the door.

"Are Armin and Annie in there, by any chance?" a slightly annoyed voice said from outside.

The two of them shot up from the floor, Armin wiping the lipstick stains from his mouth.

"Um… yeah?" he finally said, looking nervously at the door. Immediately, the door opened, revealing Eren and Mikasa to be standing outside, clearly holding back giggles.

"Looks like you two have found your spot!" Eren joked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut up!" Armin said, helping Annie up and leading her outside, hitting Eren on the back of the head on the way out. Mikasa stuck her tongue out at Armin before accompanying Eren outside with them.

"Well fucking done, you two!" Mikasa said, before walking out the school gate with Eren and going the opposite way to Armin and Annie, leaving them standing on the edge of the playground.

"I guess we missed the drama lesson then." Armin said, after realising the rest of the students had gone home. "Do you wanna come over to my house?" He clasped her hand, looking at her with a smile.

"Sure!" Annie said, leaning into his arm, and walking home with him.

"What did Mikasa even mean by 'well fucking done', anyway?" Armin giggled.

"I have no idea…"

 **If you guys think I should write more set in this school, please let me know!**


	12. (I ruined my evening with this kill me)

**Stop the screaming**

 **Ships: LeviHan**

 **Again, I don't really have any idea what to do with this but I will try and make sure it's ok! There seems to be a major lack of LeviHan fics so I will write more of this later!**

Every Friday night, they went insane. Levi took control and dominated Hanji, despite him being a lot smaller. Hanji let him have his way, even though she knew it was just his way of getting his anger out. They weren't dating. They just used each other for frustration purposes. Hanji would wake up in the night and find Levi crying, sometimes screaming out names. It hurt her to hear them, the names of her old friends and comrades. People who had given their lives so that Levi and Hanji and Erwin and Eren and Mikasa and Armin and everyone else who survived could live a happy life. But he always stopped before quietly sobbing:

"Petra. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you fucking die!"

He was always screaming by the end of that sentence, his arm over his face. Cursing himself for deaths that weren't his fault. Often, Hanji slipped out of bed, the long shirt she wore hanging over her hands. Sometimes she ran away back to her room. Other times she sat on the desk and watched him, while she chewed on her fingernails and cried, letting her hair fall out of its tie.

It was 2 am on a night in the coldest winter she'd ever felt. It had been a Friday night, their night, and the very early mornings she always dreaded. She'd been woken up once again by Levi's painful cries.

"OLUO! GUNTHER! ELD!" He screamed in choking sobs "Petra…" He started his sentence, the same as always, before being awoken by hands shaking him.

"Levi stop!" Hanji screamed at him, for once. She wiped the tears that brimmed at her eyes and got out of the bed. "Just stop…"

"What was I doing?" Levi seemed genuinely confused. Had he not been awake? He wiped the tears from his face, looking concerned.

"Every fucking night I'm here you start screaming!" Hanji walked back towards the bed with crossed arms, still feeling the tears running down her cheeks. "Every night you keep screaming their names. ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO'VE FUCKING DIED! AND YOU SCREAM AND CRY SO LOUD UNTIL YOU GET TO HER AND THEN YOU JUST WHISPER AND SOB AND STOP. IT'S THE SAME FUCKING THING, ALL OF THEM IN THE SAME ORDER!"

"Her? Y-you mean… Petra?" Levi said, feeling his insides drop as he thought of the girl he'd once loved. She'd once been where Hanji was, listening to him crying at night. She'd told him to calm down and think of her when he felt the crying coming, and every night he'd spent with her tucked into his chest he didn't cry. He'd presumed, from the months he'd been spending with Hanji that he'd stopped, as she hadn't mentioned anything. It seemed he was wrong.

Levi stood on the bed, allowing himself to be taller for once. He reached out and lifted her chin with his hand.

"Do you know you can stop me doing this?" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently. Hanji resisted for a second before melting into it.

"How?" She questioned, still close to leaving him.

"Tell me to think of you, at least now I know I still do it anyway." He kept his hand on her chin, leaning in once more for a soft kiss, but Hanji turned her head away.

"You still love her, don't you?" She said, before grabbing the rest of her clothes and walking out.

"HANJI! Wait!" Levi ran into the hallway, but she had already gone back to her room. "Fucking… DAMN IT!" He turned around and started kicking the wall. "Fucking… Petra…" He leant his head against the wall as he felt tears come to his eyes. "I miss you so much…" He slid down the wall to the floor, eventually falling asleep with tears still falling.

" _Captain!" the cheery voice said. "I got you something!"_

 _Levi turned around and saw Petra holding a small box._

" _I know you don't like to make a big deal out of your birthday but… I just had to get you something!"_

" _Thank you…" Levi took the box from her hand. He rarely got anything on his birthday, so it was a rare moment of happiness. Opening the box, he saw the leather strap inside, carefully painted with the wings of freedom._

" _I made it myself. I hope you like it!" Petra smiled at him, he looked up and smiled slightly back, before pulling her in for a hug._

" _I love you, Petra."_

" _I love you too…"_

"Heichou? Are you alright?" Levi was snapped out of his dream by a concerned voice. He felt his swollen eyes and sore muscles from lying on the floor. He looked up to see Sasha standing over him, looking almost scared.

"Brouse? What time is it?" Levi replied groggily, squinting in the bright sunlight streaming through the nearby window.

"It's about 6:30 am. Do you want help getting back to bed?" Sasha asked, noticing his swollen eyes and the small puddle underneath his head. "Heichou, were you crying?"

"What? No, just help me inside!" Levi would never admit such weakness. "Tell everyone else I'm not feeling well. You can all have the day off if you clean up your dorms."

Sasha helped Levi up by his arm, before leading him back into his room and to his bed.

"Make sure you rest, sir!" Sasha said, before walking out and closing the door behind her. As she looked around, she noticed Hanji leaning against the wall, nervously tapping her foot.

"I-is he alright?" She asked, noticing Sasha looking.

"Yeah, I think he's a bit confused though." Sasha walked over to where Hanji was standing. "What happened with you two?"

Hanji stepped back. "What?"

"I heard you shout at him. And then I heard you walk out of his room."

"Don't worry about it…" Hanji said, before wiping away a tear under her glasses. She walked quickly down the hallway and into the kitchen, getting ready for breakfast.

"Hanji? You ok?" Eren said during breakfast.

"Hanji do you want any help?" Jean asked as he saw her hands shaking while cleaning up.

"Hanji can you hear me? You haven't answered my question?" Even Mikasa looked concerned, as she asked Hanji where the fresh linen was.

"HANJI?!" She felt like everyone was screaming at her. What was wrong with her? There was never supposed to be any feelings in their relationship. It was supposed to just be purely sexual and arranged. That was the problem with being human though, feelings often got in the way.

It wasn't even 1pm before she broke down. In the middle of the dining hall, she dropped her fork and watched her vision blur before tears started raining from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. Eren, Mikasa and Armin looked around, followed by the rest of the soldiers.

"Squad Leader Hanji? What's wrong?" Armin asked, placing his hand on Hanji's shoulder.

"I need to go." She scrambled off the bench and ran all the way down the corridor, finding herself at Levi's door. She hadn't even meant to go there, but it was at the end of the hallway.

"LEVI!" She screamed at the door. "I'M SORRY! I-I…" Hanji paused, "I love you…"

The door opened, revealing a dishevelled and half-dressed Levi, his shirt not even buttoned.

"Jesus, Hanji…" Levi said, his arm propped against the doorframe in the hottest way. "For a moment I thought you were gonna kill me."

"What?"

"From the way you were running it sounded like you were coming to murder me!" Levi said it almost jokingly.

"Seriously, what?" Hanji was still confused, and still crying.

"Whatever." Levi said, before pulling her down and kissing her roughly. "I'll see you tonight." He winked at her before closing the door.

"Wow, Hanji!" She turned around to see Eren standing a few metres behind. "I guess that explains those noises!"

"Eren! It's not what it…" Hanji trailed off as Eren interrupted her.

"Mhmm. And I'm not dating Mikasa either!" He walked off, being almost condescending in his attitude.

That night, as Levi had said, Hanji pushed open his door, to find him fast asleep in his bed. There was a note on his bedside table with her name on it.

 _Dear Hanji,_

 _You're not alone. I let my feelings get in the way too. Petra is never going to leave my mind, but she can travel to the back if you can stick around. Stay with me tonight, just lie down and sleep for once. No sex, no screams, just silence and sleep and cuddling. If you leave, I won't blame you, but it would mean the world if you would stay._

 _Love,_

 _Levi_

"Ok." Hanji said, noticing Levi stirring and rolling over to face her.

"Come on." Levi pulled back the duvet, inviting her to lie down. Hanji approached and climbed into the bed.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered, her face almost touching his.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't you dare run away again." Levi replied, kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you." Hanji whispered, half asleep.

"I love you too."

 **Why do I feel so sad right now! What have I created?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Giving Tree**

 **Ship: Aruani**

 **So I googled The Giving Tree in an attempt to make this the saddest chapter ever ;)**

 **(I could only imagine this as Aruani I apologise!)**

"Armin! Come play with me!" Annie said to her friend. She had known him her entire life, yet he never seemed to age. He'd stayed looking like a 17 year old for the seven years Annie had known him. Annie was only two when she'd found him sitting in the park. Her parents hadn't said anything about her playing with a teenage boy. Maybe they never even noticed. Armin was always in the same spot, exactly where a tree had been, up until it was cut down 10 years earlier.

"OK girl. Just remember we have to stay back here!" Armin smiled at his little friend as she started pulling on his arm. He stumbled forward before pulling Annie down to the floor to sit with him. "Let me tell you the story of the tree that used to be here."

"Um… OK!"

"The tree here used to have a friend, just like how I'm friends with you! That friend was a little boy, and he used to visit the tree all the time. He would swing from branch to branch and sit and talk with the tree. He would pick her apples and climb her trunk. He always wanted nothing but fun. And that was what the tree could give him, so she was happy."

"Did he still visit the tree when he got older?" Annie looked up at Armin with a fascinated look in her eyes, longing for more of the story.

"That, my girl, is a story for another day. If you see me again maybe I'll tell you!" He gently booped her nose and smiled, before lying back on the grass. "Sometimes, I wish I could leave this place."

"What do you mean? Don't you have a home to go to?" Annie knelt over Armin, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"No. this is my home. I sleep here, I eat here. I do everything here. That's why you can always find me, my girl." Armin sat up and looked at the sky.

"It's starting to get late, Armin. I need to go home…" Annie hugged Armin as she started to walk away. "I promise I'll come back soon!"

And Armin was happy.

As the years past, Annie still visited her friend, who had yet to age. She hadn't noticed the slight lines appear on his arms and face. It was when she was sixteen that she realised a horrible truth.

"Armin…" She began, composing herself.

"What is it, my girl?" Armin placed his hand on hers as they lay on the ground.

"I think I'm in love with you…" She had only him. He was the only kind and solid person in her life, and she had emotionally attached herself to him, feeling unable to function without the thought of him.

"My girl, I would be honoured to accept your love, and in return I will give you my undying devotion and care." He sat up, with her following quickly. Armin gently picked up her hand and kissed it, before planting one softly on her lips. Annie felt tears brimming her eyes as she realised he would never age with her, and was never able to leave that spot.

"You're the only good thing in my life. My family is poor, I have no friends and no one to love me. I can't survive without you and yet…" Annie stopped, knowing how he was going to react when she said it. "You're never aging, and so you can never grow old with me…"

"My girl I do not mind." Armin pulled her to her feet and took hold of both of her hands, "I may stay looking this way forever, even when you are old, but I will always be by your side when you need me and I will always love you."

Annie fell into his shoulder, throwing her arms around him and refusing to let go.

"I don't want to grow up! I'm going to be poor like my family and I'll never love someone as much as you!" She wept into his shirt.

"Take this, my girl." He pulled a golden necklace out of his pocket. "You can sell it or keep it, but it will feed you and your family for months, I promise." Armin pressed the chain into her hand, hanging off of it was a golden heart with three sparkling gems in the middle.

"Diamonds…" She whispered, knowing how much they were worth. Acting on impulse, she smashed her lips into his, still feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "I love you, and I always will!" She said, before running off with a smile on her face.

And Armin was happy.

Even as Annie became an adult, she never forgot her love.

"My friend had a baby yesterday." She told Armin, when she was 26 years old.

"What did they name it?" Armin asked, twiddling a lock of her hair round his finger.

"Bethany." Annie replied, turning her head to smile at him. There was something slightly off about him, but Annie couldn't quite place it. In reality, his skin had many lines in it now, but only up his torso and arms. His hair had darkened ever so slightly, becoming almost a light brown colour.

"That's a beautiful name!" Armin cheerily said, bright as usual.

"I wish I could have a child sometimes. Or even someone to love!" She said, feeling her heart sink.

"I'm afraid a child is the one thing I cannot give, my girl." Armin replied, a tone of sadness in his voice. "But you know how much I love you, and I hope you love me too."

"Of course I do! But I can barely afford a thing, still. If I had someone else to support me and work as well I could afford a house or apartment without having to beg my parents for scraps of money." Annie wondered if there was a house, or even a bed for Armin to sleep in. He still looked seventeen, as always, so where were his parents? Was he even human? Annie desperately wanted to keep up their relationship, so she never asked him any questions about that, in case she angered him and lost him forever.

"My girl, if you ever need anything, you only have to ask me! I can give you anything!" Armin made her a promise.

"Can I have a house, Armin?" Annie asked, knowing it was the most insane request.

"Of course." Armin pulled out a golden key with a tag from his pocket. "Follow the address, my girl. You will have the house of your dreams!"

Annie was in complete shock. How had he done this? Where was this house?

"Thank you." Annie couldn't say anything, but looked up and noticed a line appearing on his face. "I love you!" She raced off, desperate to find the address.

And Armin was happy.

By the time Annie had turned 40, her life was on the right path. She never, ever forgot to visit her love though.

"You never told me the rest of that story, did you?" Annie mentioned one day.

"The one I started when you were nine? My girl, I must've forgotten!" Armin had line after line across his skin, his hair was muddy brown and his eyes had very little sparkle left in them. "The boy started making requests of the tree as he got older. When he was a teenager, he asked for money, and so the tree gave him her apples to sell. As the boy became an adult, the boy needed a house, so the tree gave up her branches for him to make a house with."

"Is that all?" Annie was disappointed, having only heard another tiny portion of the story.

"My girl, it still isn't time." Armin gripped her hand tightly, causing Annie to notice the many lines on his hands and arms.

"What's happening to you, Armin?" Annie felt tears welling in her eyes. "What if you're not real?" she began crying, the one person she loved most in the world could've been a figment of her imagination.

"I am as real as you, or that bush, or those children." Armin tilted her head up, reassuring her. "I can do anything to prove that to you." Armin truly devoted himself to Annie, spending every second of his strange life thinking about her. Every day he had woken up to see a new line on his legs or arms. He felt slower, but still appeared as young as ever.

"Anything?" Annie asked. "Absolutely anything?"

"Of course, my girl! I can give you your own rollercoaster, or kiss you with every ounce of passion in my body. I can do anything for you." Armin smiled at Annie as he always did.

"Give me a true and best friend, someone who will always be loyal to me." Annie requested, as it had been all she had ever needed.

"My girl, I would be glad to. Go home and wait, the phone will ring soon." Armin promised her. He felt almost hurt, for some reason. Would she stop visiting him? He needed her! She was the only thing he loved. Armin had created the friend though, and the friend would be truly loyal, but never anywhere near as devoted as he was.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Annie squealed with joy as she ran off, not noticing even more lines suddenly appearing on Armin's skin. He didn't mind though, her happiness was the most important thing.

And Armin was happy.

When Annie was old and grey, she still returned to visit her old love. His skin was coated in line after line and his hair was grey-brown.

"You still look so much younger than me." Annie said, her voice old and hoarse.

"I am near my end, just as you are, my girl." Armin replied, his voice sounding sad.

The two of them started crying, small weeps accompanied by salty and warm tears.

"I've known you my entire life, Armin! I've known you since I was so tiny, and since you still looked so young and fresh!" Annie sobbed.

"My girl, as we both sit here almost dying, do you have any more requests for me?" Armin turned to face her, stroking her aged hands.

"Finish the story. Please."

"My girl, it would be my pleasure." Armin took a deep, shaky breath.

"Please don't hurt yourself!" Annie said, noticing how weak he was.

"As the boy came into middle age, he had a perfect life. But he wanted things more than he needed them, so he asked the tree for a boat. The tree sacrificed her trunk for the boy to make a boat with, leaving her with nothing but a stump. The boy returned as an old man, making one last request to the tree. All he wanted was a quiet place to sit, and the tree's stump could offer him that."

"As this may be the last time I ever see you…" Annie began, taking a deep breath herself, "I think I need a quiet place to sit." Annie closed her eyes.

"Of course, my girl." Armin planted a final kiss on her forehead, as Annie kept her eyes closed. Armin closed his own eyes and felt the final lines appear on his skin. He opened his eyes and watched his hands and arms turn to sparks, and then the rest of him started to fade away.

"I love you, my girl." He used his last breath to tell Annie the thing she had always known.

Annie never got a chance to reply, for when she opened her eyes Armin was gone. In his place stood a simple wooden bench with an engraving on it.

'In memory of Armin Arlert, a mysterious figure.'

Annie's hand flew to her mouth as she realised what this meant. Her love was gone, but he'd given her one last gift, her own place to sit and rest. So Annie was happy, knowing the boy she loved, loved her too.

And Armin was happy.

 **SOOOOO. I shall be taking a couple of weeks off from writing and leave you with this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**#PrankHeichou850**

 **Ships: maybe something?**

 **So I came up with this genius idea approximately 27 seconds ago. Well done me! -_-**

 **I also decided to turn this into another miniseries. Yay….**

Mikasa pressed record on the strange device.

"Yo, Levi!" Eren said, concealing the pie behind his back.

"What is it, you brats?" Levi said, turning around.

"GET RECKED HEICHOU!" Eren screamed before hurling the pie into Levi's face, immediately noticing Levi's shock and anger. Mikasa pressed the record button again, ending the recording. The two of them shot off like a rocket into Mikasa's room, before locking the door behind them and wedging it with a chair. "Wow."

"The moment we step out of here all hell is gonna break loose!" Mikasa said breathlessly. She was right, of course. Levi hadn't gone easy on anyone during this prank war…

It had all started two weeks ago, when Sasha had uncovered a mysterious shiny black rectangle in a bush. She had been even more surprised when it suddenly revealed a colourful image. As Sasha explored the object more closely, she realised she could control it with her fingers. When she uncovered a tool to look at her surroundings and take pictures of herself, she rushed off to tell the others.

"GUYS! LOOK AT THIS! IT'S MAGIC!" She shouted at them all, while showing them the incredible device. "YOU CAN SAVE MOMENTS WITH THIS THING!"

"Wow Sasha." Jean said. "You know what this means?"

"That this technology is strange and mysterious and we should probably give it to the government or Erwin before it kills one of us?" Armin butted in.

"Nah! It means we should pull a bunch of crazy and awesome pranks on Captain Levi and post them on that YouTube thing on there!" Jean corrected.

"Sweet."

"Yeah sounds good."

"I'm down."

"Wait, what? No?" Armin tried to say, before promptly being shushed by his friends.

"God don't make it gay Armin!"

"What the…" Armin had no idea what was going on, but it seemed like everyone had suddenly become completely stupid.

The pranks had begun with Connie and Sasha, who created a stink bomb using various berries and some horse manure, as well as begging Hanji for help. They'd snuck as quietly as possible into Levi's room, Connie recording the whole thing. Sasha had created the two of them masks out of socks just in case he woke up. She placed the stink bomb at the end of his bed, before pulling out the pin and giving Connie the thumbs up.

"Run." She said, as a fizzing sound came from inside the bomb. They ran out the door and peeked inside, the masks doing a good job of blocking the smell. Connie was still recording the whole thing. All of a sudden, the bomb exploded, splattering disgusting liquid everywhere. Levi shot up, immediately noticing how everything, including him, was covered in rancid gunk.

"What the…" Levi got out of bed, seeing the empty shell at the end of his bed.

Sasha and Connie saw him walking towards the door, so they legged it down the corridor into their own rooms.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOTS DID THIS TO ME?!" Levi screamed down the hallway. The members of the Survey Corps emerged from their rooms, including Sasha and Connie.

"Levi, are you OK? You smell a bit weird!" Hanji commented, knowing what had just gone down.

"Of course I smell a bit weird, shithead! Someone put a fucking stink bomb in my bed!" Levi shouted at her, while everyone else stifled laughter. "ALL OF YOU BRATS! GET TO WORK CLEANING THIS UP!" He stormed off into the showers, muttering under his breath.

The next morning, Sasha and Connie showed everyone the footage.

"Jesus Christ, guys!" Petra said quietly to them. "If Levi finds out it was you two you'll get kicked out of the military!"

"Oh we intend for him to find out!" Sasha said, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, we're all gonna play pranks on him until he figures out it was us!" Jean chipped in.

"You guys wanna join in? He can hardly kick out the entire Survey Corps, can he?!" Connie was still laughing hysterically from his and Sasha's prank.

"Yeah sure, why not!" Petra decided, making the decision for everyone.

And so the prank war continued!

Jean forced Armin to help him with the next prank, which involved moving everything in Levi's room slightly out of place for a few days, and to film him knocking into everything by hiding the phone.

"C'mon Jean, this is stupid!" Armin said, while standing outside Levi's room with Jean.

"Get over your nerves, Arlert! This is gonna be the best day of your life!" Jean said, seeing how many views the first prank had gotten. "This is gonna make us famous!"

"I'm not nervous, I just don't want to get kicked out!" Armin noticed his hands shaking.

"Sure you aren't!" Jean patted him on the head. "Come on!" Jean and Armin made their way inside Levi's room, Armin checking that there was no one around.

"So we have to set the phone up somewhere he won't see it and keep it recording until it runs out of space, then we should be able to just choose the best bits and put them on YouTube. Let's move stuff!" Jean took out the ruler from his pocket and placed it next to the bed. "We're moving everything 20cm to the left, it's a tiny difference but it should cause him to bang into stuff!" Armin nodded and did the same, starting by moving the bookshelf and the desk. Jean moved the bed and the bedside tables.

"Why does Heichou have two tables if he's the only one who sleeps here?" Armin questioned.

"I don't know, people say they've seen Petra coming in here at night though." Jean shook his head. "He's a bigger man whore than I am…"

"Huh?" Armin didn't quite here the second part.

"Nothing! Don't worry!" Jean reassured him, getting back to work.

Half an hour later, everything had been moved slightly out of place and the phone had been set up.

"We have to come back tomorrow, while Heichou is training the northern division. We'll take the phone and find the others, ok?" Armin looked at Jean for reassurance that he'd gotten it all right.

"Yeah, we have tomorrow off anyway."

"WE GOT IT! WE GOT THE PHONE BACK!" The next day, Jean came screaming outside to the stables, where everyone was waiting, Armin was behind him, slightly out of breath.

"Show us!" Eren ran forward, followed by everyone else.

"We've looked through it, there's six hours of footage. He looked a bit confused when he walked in and then he kept hitting his knees on everything!" Jean was laughing slightly. "And that's not the best part, Heichou has secret heels in his shoes to make him taller!"

"Holy shit, you two!"

"We need to put this up right away!"

"Think of the views we'll get…"

After a few minutes of editing it, the prank was put on YouTube and almost instantly got viewed.

"People have been calling it #PrankHeichou850. They think it's all fake or something." Armin noted, having been reading the comments on the video.

"Why would they think that?" Mikasa asked.

"Apparently we're famous somewhere."

The third prank took place a few days later, and had been set up by Petra, with a bit of help from Eren, Armin and Jean. Every morning, Petra took Levi his breakfast, as well as some for herself. Usually, they sat together and talked for an hour or so, but today that session was going to be interrupted. At 5:30am, Petra stood outside of Levi's room, accompanied by Eren.

"Laxatives. That's all I've put in there. You're gonna be the first person to get found out, but he never gets mad at you anyway." Eren told her. "Just act like everything is normal, and then start filming while he's eating."

"Ok. Just be prepared to have the blame put on you." Petra replied.

"Wait, what?!" Eren said, but Petra had already gone into Levi's room, the phone in her pocket.

"Good morning, Captain!" She trilled, in a cheery voice. She could feel her heart beating fast with nerves.

"Good morning, Petra." He replied. "I see you brought breakfast, as usual."

"Mhmm…" Petra looked at the floor, before composing herself and sitting on the bed with him. "Eat up!"

After a couple of minutes, Petra bought out the phone under her jacket and started filming.

"What the fuck is that…" Levi stopped for a minute, before thinking about all the things that had been happening, "What have you all been doing? Why do I feel sick…" Levi's eyes widened, before Petra held the phone in front of her, feeling unable to say anything.

"Sorry…" She managed to get out.

"Damn you. Damn you all." Levi raced off outside to the bathrooms, not even noticing Eren standing outside. Petra walked out, having ended the recording.

"I feel awful."

"Don't worry, you'll get over it soon enough!" Eren reassured her. "We should go show the others the footage."

Over the next few weeks, many of the other members of the Survey Corps played their pranks on Levi. Unfortunately, he had caught on to them and discovered quite quickly who had pulled them. A lot of them had spent most of their time cleaning the stables or the bathrooms.

As Eren and Mikasa sat behind the latter's door, they heard Levi shouting a string of curse words.

"Do you think we should stop before we turn him insane?" Mikasa asked.

"It might be a good idea, but we should probably go out with a bang."

"Huh?"

"Y'know, one last awesome prank to finish it off!" Eren smiled enthusiastically.

"What about a literal bang?" Mikasa smirked, as she had a brilliant idea.

The next day, everyone gathered behind the stables to listen to Mikasa's plan. After it had been told, everyone rushed off to do their part. That night, while Levi was sleeping, Connie snuck in and started the prank, while everyone else waited outside with the phone.

"You put it next to his bed?" Jean whispered.

"Yeah." Connie replied.

They all stood waiting in anticipation, the phone already recording. They watched the fuse move closer and closer until…

BANG

Levi was suddenly awoken by colourful sparks flying everywhere and loud noises. It took him all of five seconds to notice the crowd of people standing outside.

"And that concludes our pranks!" Sasha said to the camera. "Any words for our viewers, Levi?"

"Fuck you. FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Levi fumed with rage.

"See you in the morning!" They all said, before running to their rooms, leaving Levi inside his spark filled and slightly on fire room.

"I need my revenge…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Actually, probably not. The second part of this series is gonna be about Hanji and what she gets up to, the third part will probably be more like this but without the pranks. Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Marvellous Misadventure of Hanji Zoe: Levi's Cleaning Party!**

 **Ships: Maybe a lil bit of something**

 **This is the best idea I've ever had…**

"LEEEEEVIIIII!" Hanji came running down the corridor as fast as lightning, desperate to catch up with her friend.

"What do you want, Hanji?" Levi looked bored as ever.

"SO I need help with this research I'm doing because I think I've made a breakthrough but I'm not quite sure so I need your help on it because it needs some input about killing techniques and-"

"Hanji." Levi cut her off.

"Yes, Levi?" Hanji bent down so she was face to face with her shorter friend.

"Shut up." Levi shoved her lightly in the chest.

"God, Levi, you should try lightening up once in a while!" Hanji kept talking, "You don't even smile when you're being you're sassy little self!"

"I don't have much to be happy about these days, and I definitely don't appreciate you making comments about my height!" Levi opened the door to his room. "And go ask Petra for advice, she's usually happy to help out." He slammed the door, leaving Hanji looking shocked outside.

"Fine then, Mister Fussy…" Hanji muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"Petra! Come here!" Hanji shouted, after seeing Petra across the field.

"What do you want, Hanji?" Petra walked over, cheery as always.

"Levi wouldn't help me with this research I'm doing and he told me to come to you because you have a lot of experience as well and I just need some titan killing techniques for it so I came to talk to you!" Hanji was glad she could actually finish her sentence.

"I'm busy right now, and I probably won't have much time for the rest of the week! I'm sorry, Hanji." Petra smiled apologetically.

"That's Ok, I'll find someone else!" Hanji ran back inside, wondering who she could ask next.

 _Mikasa's killed a lot of titans in her time. She probably knows something, plus she's almost guaranteed to be with Eren so I can ask him too!_

Hanji started walking through the many corridors on her quest to find Eren and Mikasa, it took her longer than she thought. She finally found the two of them sitting with Armin by the stables, it was a bit of a strange location but it was private and good for talking.

"Hey guys!" Hanji waved to them.

"Hi, Hanji. What do you want?" Armin asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Eren and Mikasa bout titan killing techniques. But you don't have to leave Armin! Your input could be useful!" Hanji had seen his face fall slightly.

"Oh, ok then!"

Eren and Mikasa had a long talk with Hanji about their personal techniques, while Armin used his brilliant mind to come up with logical answers and ideas.

"Thanks guys!" Hanji said, before starting to walk away. "Actually, can I ask for your help again?"

"Yeah, why not!" Eren said.

"Do you guys know any good ways to cheer up Levi?" Hanji asked, a brilliant plan forming in her mind. "I was thinking about maybe a big 'cheer up Levi party', what do you think?"

"That sounds fun. We should just give out cleaning products as party favours!" Mikasa joked.

"Yeah, the whole thing should just be about cleaning. And we should give him stilts as well!" Eren laughed, causing the others to start as well.

"We should talk to everyone and get it sorted out. We have a day off on Thursday, maybe we should have it then?" Armin said while giggling slightly.

"Armin you are amazing!" Hanji said to him.

"Let's go tell everyone!"

"Why the fuck would Heichou ever want a party?" Jean asked, knowing that Levi would get annoyed more than anything.

"We're making it cleaning themed so it can be enjoyable for him!" Eren explained, looking to his friends for reassurance.

"Ugh, fine! What do I have to do?" Jean complied.

"Can you make a banner for it? Because you're good at drawing and all?" Hanji asked him.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"This won't be the first time I've thrown Heichou a party! Remember two years ago?" Petra said, nodding at Hanji.

"Yeah, that was funny! Especially when Erwin got drunk and tried to fu-" Hanji threw her hand over her mouth before finishing. "Probably best not to say that actually…"

"What the hell…" Armin looked at the two of them with a confused look.

"Don't worry, Armin!" Petra giggled. "What do you want me to do, anyway?"

"Well you're probably the closest to Levi out of everyone here, so we were wondering if you could coax him out of his room and get him to come to the party." Hanji smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, might be a bit tricky but I'll try my best!" Petra replied.

"Ok then! Let's go find our next helper!"

"You want us to organize food?" Sasha looked confused, did these people not know her?

"Yeah! You two have a slot of experience with food, I guess, and so it only seems like the logical choice!" Hanji looked at Sasha and Connie, who still looked confused.

"We are gonna eat at least some of it! That's just who we are!" Connie laughed.

"Make things you don't like! There must be something that you find absolutely repulsive!" Armin suggested.

"Laxatives."

"Sesame seeds…"

"Try not to make Levi shit himself, mkay?" Eren said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"No guarantees, my friend." Sasha giggled, plotting her malicious plan.

"Seriously. This is so he cheers up, not so he shits himself and kills you two." Mikasa chipped in.

"Pretty sure he would probably enjoy murdering us to be honest!" Connie said.

"You have a point."

"Would be pretty funny."

"Levi? You awake?" Petra slowly pushed open his door, looking behind her at Hanji who was standing down the hallway. She gave the smaller girl a thumbs up before urging her to go ahead.

"Huh? Oh, Petra! And I guess I am now." Levi sat up, ruffling his already messy hair.

"I, um, I need you to get dressed. I've been told to take you somewhere…" Petra twiddled her thumbs, causing Levi to get suspiciouso you guys know any good ways to cheer up Levi?"eir personal techniques, while Armin used his brilliant mind to come up with lo.

"What's with the thumbs and the blushing, huh?" Levi said, as he buttoned up his shirt and began to change his trousers.

"Oh! Um, it's nothing I'm just… a bit tired, that's all…" Petra walked out behind the door, giving Levi a bit of privacy while she composed herself.

 _Get it together. This is supposed to be funny. Why are you so weird about it? God, Petra!_

 _Wow I sound like Levi in my head_

 _Maybe it's because you're so in love with him…_

 _Wow no shit, brain!_

"Petra? Petra!" Levi waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Levi. I zoned out for a minute!" Petra giggled.

"So what do you need to show me then?"

"Oh! Come with me!" Petra grabbed his hand, he didn't protest, and led him through the corridors and down the stairs.

"Where the fuck are you taking me..." Levi trailed off when he saw the people standing in the room at the end of the hallway, all of them wearing party hats. Banners were strung up across the walls and doorway. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Levi turned to face Petra, who was bright red.

"Surprise?" Petra looked down, cursing herself for letting Hanji drag her in.

"LEEEVIIII!" Hanji came racing forward, suffocating Levi inside her arms. "SURPRISE! We planned this to make you happier!" She retracted her hands and saw his face, which was burning red.

"Are you fucking kidding me, shithead?" Levi clenched his fists.

"Just go with it, please…" Petra whispered, she felt humiliated. Levi saw her embarrassed face and started to calm down.

"Ugh, fine! As long as it isn't too bad." Levi complied, allowing Hanji to drag him inside. Eren and Mikasa were standing by a table, Eren fiddling with his hat. Armin and Jean were putting up the final banner, and Krista was putting the finishing touches on a cake in the shape of a mop and bucket. Sasha and Connie were stood by another table, sneaking pieces of food.

Hanji sat Levi down at the centre table, gesturing to Sasha and Connie to bring him some food. The party went relatively well, the food was surprisingly good and there was a decent quantity left, Hanji, despite getting quite drunk, didn't go too insane, and Petra didn't die inside too much. Everyone was clearly terrified of Levi's potential wrath, which brought down the mood a bit, but smiles are easy to fake.

The problems came later, when it turned out that Sasha and Connie had in fact spiked the food with laxatives. Levi, Hanji and all the other people who had eaten the food were constantly running back and forth between the bathrooms all night. And from that day, they all learnt to NEVER TRUST SASHA AND CONNIE WIT G.

 **Ayyyyyy it's finally finished lmao! I have no clue what to do for the third and final bit of this crack thing so please give me ideas!**


	16. Sorry

**Sorry**

Hey guys

I probably won't write much, if any, more of this fic. Sorry.

Over the summer, I went through a lot of shit and had stuff happen to me that completely deterred me from writing this. I had a friend lie to me and say she was going to kill herself before I discovered that everything she was saying was a lie. I went through some tough times after I decided to leave one of my friends and then discovered that she was stalking my Instagram accounts and spreading rumours about me and my best friend around school.

When school started, I plummeted into a deep depression and found it hard to recover. I'm doing a lot better now, but one of my friends is doing badly and another friend really needs my help right now. School is fucking with my head and I've been regretting so much and questioning why I made some of the decisions I did last year that inevitably lead to me being where I am now.

I have written a few (NSFW) things on my phone (lmao idk if they'll ever see the light of day) that I might potentially put up on a new account (so no one I know finds it) but you will have to discover it for yourself if you want to read them!

I might put something up on the one year anniversary of me starting this just to end it, but I'm still unsure about it.

I apologise to the people whose requests I haven't completed.

I am so, so sorry.

Nat

XO


End file.
